Slayers Wanted
by reizu.gryfon
Summary: . What if you were to combine drastically different universes? Then you would have a new universe both like and unlike its parents. In this story four universes become one. This story takes place after the Ranma crew return from Phoenix Mountain and after Season Seven of Buffy as all the Potentials in the world awaken as Slayers. Rated M for eventual lemony content.
1. Akane

DISCLAIMER: I am borrowing from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Negima, Ranma ½ and Sailor Moon. Buffy is Josh Whedon's. Negima is Ken Akamatsu's. Ranam ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Sailor Moon is Naoko Takeuchi's. I might through in other series later and will disclaimer those as I come to them.

Intro

Most stories are written within a specific universe where things are either allowed to happen or not happen as the author sees fit. Some place them as a real world event and operate within those confines. Others branch out so that the laws of physics are changed to suit the needs of the story. What if you were to combine drastically different universes? Then you would have a new universe both like and unlike its parents. In this story four universes become one. This story takes place after the Ranma ½ crew retrun from Phoenix Mountain and after Season Seven of Buffy as all the Potentials in the world awaken as Slayers.

Akane

Akane sat alone in the dojo, staring at her family shrine. She did not know how long she had been sitting there, or when she had even arrived. She did not remember the last time she had eaten or slept. It didn't really seem to matter anymore.

Six months ago she had been just another high school kid, albeit one who had a bad habit of getting kidnapped by weird princes and having a fiancé who could level mountains. In fact six month ago that's what had happened. They had just returned from China after Ranma had leveled Phoenix Mountain because he thought she was dead. He had killed a god because of that, had he not? So why was she sitting here six months later contemplating cutting out her own heart just to make the pain stop?

A month after their return from China, she had gone into Ranma's room to find him packing.

"Another cure quest?" she had asked. She had only been curious. The resentment and sarcasm that would have normally accompanied those words was gone, disappearing in the aftermath of China when she could feel his love for her reaching out to her and calling her back from death.

"No," he hesitated, "no, I'm leaving with Shampoo. I'm going back to her village with her."

"Why?" Akane asked. "They need more help against those Phoenix Mountain guys?"

"No, I'm going to marry her." Ranma stared intently at the floor.

"What!?"

"I'm going to marry Shampoo, Akane. I'm sorry." He brushed past her and headed out the door.

Akane sank to her knees, despair crashing into her. She sat there for a long time. Finally she sobbed out "Why?" but Ranma was long gone.

Kasumi eventually found her since she hadn't come down for dinner. No matter what she tried she couldn't get Akane to respond. She called her father to help get Akane to bed. Then they all went down stairs and worried.

'What could have happed?" wondered Nabiki.

"I don't know, "Kasumi said worriedly. "When I found her she wouldn't respond to anything. I even slapped her." She admitted shamefaced. "Oh, also all of Ranma-kun's things are gone."

"Are you saying that baka ran out on my sister?"

"We don't know anything of the sort, Nabiki."

Upstairs Akane could hear the droning of her family's voices. ~Something's wrong. There's gotta be. They must be blackmailing him. He wouldn't tell me because he wouldn't want me to be hurt. ~ Akane got up suddenly and started throwing clothes in a bag. After a few minutes she closed the bag and listened. It sounded like everyone was still talking downstairs. She quietly opened her window and jumped out onto the roof. She then made her way roof top to roof top toward the Cat Café.

The Café was dark when she arrived, but it was late so that didn't worry her, Nor did the out of business sign on the front door. As quietly as she could, she broke the lock on the door and opened it slowly. The place was completely empty. She was too late. Despair threatened to engulf her again, but she fought it down. She had planned for this, sort of, and it wasn't like she didn't know where they were going.

It had taken Akane two months to get to China. She had just reached the outskirts of Jusendo when she saw Ranma step out of a house. She was about to run to him when she saw him extend a hand to someone inside. It was Shampoo, far advanced in pregnancy. It was obvious that she was a lot farther along than a couple of months. The way her belly distended, Akane guessed she was closer to seven or eight months pregnant.

Akane ran. She ran until her lungs were on fire and her legs felt like blocks of wood. She splashed through a shallow pool and somehow her breathing eased. She felt like she was running on four legs instead of two. She didn't care she just kept running. Away from what she had just seen, away from the sense of utter betrayal, but her mind would not let the image go. It was all she could see.

By some miracle she made it home. She had no idea how. Her eyes were drawn to the family shrine, her mother. Anytime she went to sleep or looked away the image of Ranma and Shampoo came back so she continued to stare at the shrine for days on end and in the meantime, her family worried.

*Wow that was a lot darker than I meant it to be. If we were looking at post Phoenix Mountain though, it had to be something huge to permanently break up Ranma and Akane. *

**Second edit: Corrected some spelling errors and removed the part about Moose. It didn't really forward the story line any and this chapter is already dark enough. For first time readers PLEASE CONTINUE READING! It does get better give me at least through chapter 2 before you call it a wash. **


	2. The Sailor Scouts

*This fanfic is one I started a few years ago. I finally decided to publish it. The first few chapters should come up fairly quick since I just need to type them up. That should give plenty of story to read as I come up with new content. *

The Sailor Scouts

"Um Luna, I think we may have a problem."

"What is it that Usagi?" Luna replied, only half listening.

"Well, look." Luna looked up and started. Usagi was doing a one handed hand stand on the stair banister. She was only using one hand because the other was holding the family refrigerator.

"Usagi, what on earth are you doing?"

"And more to the point,"cut in Artemis, "How?"

"I don't know" she said tossing the refrigerator downstairs where in crashed into the TV. "Oops." She grinned sheepishly then sobered. "I feel a lot like I do when I'm transformed into Sailor Moon."

"Contact Ami. Maybe that computer of hers can tell us what's going on. Then get a hold of the others and tell us to meet us at Ami's house." Luna ordered.

"Psst, Luna" hissed Artemis, "Come here."

"What?" Luna glanced at Usagi to make sure she had started contacting the other Sailor Scouts then followed Artemis. "Well?" she looked crossly at the other luna cat.

"Remember how we came to choose these five. Remember what we tapped into to give them their abilities. What if 'it' has happened to Usagi?"

"Well if 'it' has happed, then Ami's computer will tell us and then we can take care of 'it'."

"How?"

"Tell them the truth."

"That we made up there entire backstory. Don't you think they will turn on us."

"Yes, but it was a chance we foresaw when we decided to use potentials."

"Luna. Hey Luna!" Usagi called form the other room. "Everyone is heading to Ami's. I told mom I was going over there to study... She started crying."

"Yes, yes. Well let's go."

"Luna, one thing…" Luna had already gone out the door. "Luna! Wait for me!" Usagi tore after her and blazed right past Luna without even noticing.

Luna and Aremis arrived at Ami's out of breath. All five girls were there and were chatting excitedly.

"Yeah now I could probably beat Makoto in a fight." Minako said grinning.

"Yeah right," Makoto replied. "You may be stronger than you were…"

"And faster," interjected Rei.

"And more agile," Ami added.

"Yeah, yeah, but I've got the training which still gives me the advantage" Makoto nodded to emphasis her point.

"Well we may all have training soon guys. Look at this." Ami said from around her laptop.

"Cool." "Awesome!" "Can we do it?"

Luna and Artemis went around to look at the webpage the girls were staring intently at. The website had bright yellow flowers all over it and read "Sunflower E-Cards, Make someone's day a little brighter." ~Huh? ~

"Don't bother trying to read it guys." Luna and Artemis looked questioningly at Ami. "It's spelled so that only those like us five can read it."

"Those like you?"

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the world…

"Faith! Faith, get in here."

"What is it Red?"

I just got a huge hit on the site. Five neophytes, but they have two demons in the room with them."

"Five should be able to take care of two no sweat. What's the big deal?"

'I'm not going to take any chances. I'll put the two demons to sleep. Take Kennedy with you. I've been teaching her some and she should be able to wake them if they don't pose a threat. "

"Sweet. Where are we headed?"

"Tokyo, Japan."

"Nice."

Back in Japan one of the twirling sunflowers blinks "Sleep" and both luna cats pass into a deep slumber. Luna's last conscious thought ~ Was that written in Infernal? ~

A few moments after the luna cats collapsed. Ami's phone rang. With a glance at her friends Ami picked up the phone, "Koban wa."

"Hello. My name is Willow Rosenberg from the Slayer Academy in Scotland. I understand that the five of you just discovered your new abilities. I am sending two of our school representatives to your location to assess your interest in our school and investigate the two demons in your mist. Please do not attempt to interfere with their investigation. Thank you." During the first part of the message Ami hit the speaker phone so they could all hear. The message had been in archaic and formal but perfectly understandable Japanese.

"What do they mean they are sending two representatives?" Usagi questioned They don't even know where we are?"

"True, "Ami said, "but they did know there were five of us. What did they mean about two youma? The only others here are Artemis and Luna."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Minako jumped up to answer it. The others fell over themselves trying to stop her, but it was too late. Standing in the door were two dark haired American women. The taller of the two was wearing black leather pants, a dark red leather vest and steel toe work boots. The other was wearing jeans and tee shirt with a denim jacket and hiking boots. The taller woman looked them all over and sighed, "Please tell me one of you speaks English?"

Faith was rather dismayed by the blank stares. The blonde who had opened the door was looking shyly at Kennedy-no help there. The kid with the short blue hair looked like she might have understood, so she focused on her. "English?"

"Some. School requires." The blunette said.

"Good cause that *#$&amp;ing translator thingy gives me a headache."

"Not that good is my English. Please to go slow."

"Aw hell that ain't going to work. Hold on." Faith too the small gem that Willow had given her and swallowed it. "Can you understand me now?"

"Perfectly, although whoever does your translation spells needs to update. That is a rather archaic dialect you are using."

"Whatever, here's the deal…" Faith explained to the Sailor Scouts about the event that had recently taken place at what used to be Sunnydale, but was now just a giant crater. That they had been potentials, but were now full Slayers. She told them that the school in Scotland offered to train them all in their abilities and to teach them about all the different types of demons not just the energy stealing youma they were used to dealing with. All the girls exhibited varying degrees of excitement. Ami, ever the voice of reason raised a concern. "Excuse me please. All of this is very interesting, but how do we know you are who you say you are?"

"I believe them, Ami." Minako stated.

"Never the less Ami has a point…"

~Kennedy~

"Willow?"

~Yes.~

"What are you doing in my head?"

~Nevermind that. What is the demon situation? What do you need to take care of them? Magic sword? Banishing spell? ~

"A pet carrier."

~Um, What? ~

"A pet carrier. Apparently the demons in question are in the form of two house cats."

~Okay. I'll send it. Let me know when you are ready to transport~

"Um, how?"

She felt Willow smile. ~Just think of me. ~

Kennedy came back to herself to a spirited arm wrestling match between Makoto and Faith. After a few minutes struggle Faith finally pinned Makoto's hand to the table. "Well a deals a deal, are y'all coming with us?"

"That was the agreed upon course," stated Rei.

Minako who hadn't been paying attention in the least to the wrestling match walked quietly over to Kennedy. 'Talk with who?"

Kennedy looked at the younger girl and thought of the best way to answer. She didn't know how to explain her relationship with Willow and for some reason she was reluctant to do so. "Um, a friend in Scotland."

"No phone."

Kennedy grinned. "Don't need one. Watch."

~Willow send the carrier.~

~Hold on, here it comes. ~ A small pet carrier appeared in front of Kennedy. She looked at it dismayed.

~Willow I've got two full grown cats here~

~it was the best I could do on short notice. Be sure to tag it when you activate the return spell. ~

Minako stared in amazement. "Sorceress you are?"

"No…my friend, she sent it here. She also did the translation spell and the spell that will send us home." She could tell by Minako's blank stare that she had lost her. "Friend is sorceress."

"Ah, name is Minako…Mina"

"Minako, Mina? Oh, you mean Minako or Mina for short."

"Hai."

"Ah, my name is Kennedy."

"Kenadi?"

"Close enough."

*I know weird place to stop, but if I continued much further it would cut into other story lines. I apologize to any Sailor Moon fans out there. Out of all the story lines it is the one I know least about. So if I screw anything up…artistic license. Also I went with their Japanese names because I don't know all the American ones. I tried to make this one a little lighter.*


	3. Willow

Willow

Willow lay in bed with a huge migraine. Still she should be happy. It wasn't too long ago that just transporting one person left her bloody nosed and half unconscious, back before she had lost Tara. She tried to quell the wave of grief that the thought of Tara always brought. Kennedy did not understand why the thought of Tata still hurt. After all it was nearly three years ago now that she had been killed.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice accompanied by a stabbing pain behind her eyes ~Willow, this is Ministra. Why are you so magically taxed? ~

~Transportation spell~

~You've done transporting spells before.~

~Not this big. Seven people and two cats. For some reason they think I'm a goddess or something. ~

~Do not over stretch yourself. Too big of a drain could kill you. ~

~So you want to tell me what's up. This conversation is draining what reserves I have left. ~

~We need you to come to the coven as soon as possible there is a matter that we have not had the chance to discuss with you and unfortunately time is running out. ~

~Alright. If I sleep straight through I should be able to leave out by tomorrow evening. ~

~Good. ~ As Willow felt the presence of the head witch leave unconsciousness hit her like a tidal wave.

The next day-

"I know you think you've mastered all there is to know about magic Willow, and really I don't expect this to much more than a formality, but the coven does insist on the trial before agreeing to grant you the rights as a full member."

"I've gone up against vampires and demons of every sort. I helped defeat a hell goddess, even evil itself. I created and cast the spell that gave all the Potentials full Slayer abilities. What is defeating one mortal wizard going to prove?"

"Ah but you see Negi is no ordinary wizard either. He's a protégé of his school and is already working on his final test. You must find him and defeat him without any aid."

"Okay if you say so."

"I do." Ministra straightened and then continued more formally. Journeyman Willow Rosenberg, your final test is to find and defeat one Negi Springfield and earn the title of Master Witch. Your journey begins now." Ministra clapped her hands and Willow could feel the tendrils of a transportation spell shimmer around her. ~Hmm, weak, unidirectional~ When it dropped her off, she should still be in England. She relaxed and let the magic take her.

*I know this a really short chapter. I debated just tacking it on to Ch. 2 or 4, but it is really its own 'scene' as it were. Let me know what you think. CC is always welcome.*


	4. Nerima

Nerima

Nabiki was ice as she watched the ambulance drive away with her baby sister. A whole month had gone by where Akane had neither slept nor ate, nor drank. She did not know where her sister had gotten such reserves. Most people collapsed after two days without water, three without sleep. Any attempt to move her had earned the mover a flight lesson courtesy of Air Akane, but finally after twenty-eight days those reserves had run out. How many days had it been before she had arrived back home, no one knew. She had just disappeared the day after Ranma had left and come back several months later. As far as anyone could tell she had gone straight to the dojo and had not emerged since, until now. Nabiki's jaw clenched. No way could she let anyone do this to her sister, but how best to extract revenge, something that that thick skulled nimrod would understand? She snapped her fingers, a challenge letter. In her worry for her sister Nabiki had back tracked her sister's steps to Jusendo and knew exactly what she had found there. She knew the cause of Akane's anguish, but not the cure. But revenge, revenge she could do. She went upstairs to prepare a letter.

Ukyo and Ryoga where outside when the ambulance bearing their best friend pulled away. "Oh, Ryo-chan, what are we gonna do?"

Ryoga clenched his fist in righteous rage. "I'm going to go to Jusendo and punish Ranma for what he's done to Akane." He tried to storm off, but something was holding him back. He turned ,confused.

"Don't be a jackass. You'll only get lost. And besides you have more important concerns." She placed her hand lightly on her belly.

Oh right. I promised never to leave your side. I want junior here to know his father, unlike me…but what are we gonna do for Akane?"

"I don't know sugar, I just don't know."

Somewhere over Tokyo

~Kennedy I told you I don't care. ~ Willow projected as she flew over the night skyline of Tokyo, Japan. ~You know it is really hard to fly and use telepathy at the same time. If I crash into Tokyo Tower I'm blaming you. ~

~Are you sure you don't mind me borrowing your car to take some of the girls out? ~

Willow rolled her eyes. Kennedy had never been real great at censoring her thoughts. Willow heard the mental pause and saw the face of the blonde girl that had been on Kennedy's mind a lot lately. ~Just don't wreck it. You and ~ she plucked the name of the girl from Kennedy's mind ~Mina have a good time. ~ Willow closed her mind to Kennedy then. ~Hmm, I would have expected this to hurt more. ~ Willow's vision was suddenly obscured by a bright light and she heard a loud honk. ~OK that hurt. ~ she thought as she fell unconscious.

The first data to percolate into Willow's mind as she worked her way out of the dark was the antiseptic smell of hospital and the steady beeping on the monitor near her ear that told her her heart still beat. ~Well at least it's not dark with the smell of dirt. ~ She'd have to kill someone. ~Again~ her mind added with a stab of guilt. She fought down the depression that always accompanied those thoughts.

As she sternly willed her emotions back under control, she realized that the miasma of depression did not come from her. There was a girl in the ICU bed next to her in a depression so deep she glowed a sickly yellow. Willow blinked. It wasn't just empathic sight. The girl was radiating power. It looked as though she had turned it inward and was slowly choking her own life out. Willow had to fix this, but how?

She looked around the room trying to spot a way to distract the other girl. "Oh, Schnargl Var Nav!" She found cursing infernal a lot more versatile that English. She had just noticed the cast on her leg. She forgot about the girl momentarily to take stock of her own injuries. A broken leg, several cuts that required stitches on her arms side and one just below her right eye. "Well Blythe's son. This won't do." Willow concentrated her power to speed up the healing process and stalled out. Something was choking off the positive energies she had been trying to send to her shattered limb. She tuned her senses and realized it was the negative energy being given off by the other girl. "Okay. Looks like I have to concentrate on that problem first. "Hey you!" No reaction ~Telepathy it is then. ~

Willow closed her eyes and projected her mind into the girls ~Akane's~ mind. She got the name right before being assaulted with feelings of hurt and despair, feelings Willow knew very well, as well as the underlying rage…that was frustrated. Willow tried to push past the emotional turmoil to the underlying cause.

~Who's there? ~ The negative aura around the girl snuffed out which was unfortunate for Willow. The healing spell she had unconsciously left going whipped through her painfully.

"Ahhh!"

~Kami-sama, are you okay? ~

~Fine. ~ Willow gritted her teeth against the after effects of the spell. ~That's one way to strengthen a heal, but I wouldn't recommend it. ~

~That's nice. ~ Confusion tinged the other girls thoughts. ~um, who are you and what are you doing in my head? ~

~Oh, hello. My name is Willow Rosenberg, and I was actually trying to help you out, but it seems you helped me instead. ~ The cuts on Willow's body had faded to nothing and her leg still in the heavy cast felt normal. ~the positive energy from the heal spell most have strengthened trying to penetrate your negative aura. When that aura vanished it had a whiplashed effect and I got the full spell all in one shot. ~ Willow ran her hands over her newly healed skin. ~Effective, but painful. ~

~Nani? ~

~ Open your eyes and see for yourself. ~ Willow watched as the other girl opened her eyes and turn her way. Soulful brown eyes that Willow could feel herself falling into.

~Red? ~ tears spilled from those eyes as the girl curled herself into a fetal position and sobbed.

"Wait, don't cry!" Willow clambered out of the hospital bed and found herself hobbled by the cast around her left foot. Irritated she sent a bolt of power shattering the cast and continued unhindered to the other girl's side. Willow didn't understand why her hair color had sent the girl into such turmoil. When she had scanned her mind it had been a boy with black hair that had caused her anguish. ~May I see? ~ she asked tentatively in the girls mind.

~You want to see? Here! ~ The girl thought enraged.

~Wow mercurial. ~ was all Willow had time to think before a maelstrom of thoughts and feelings hit her. Confusion, anger, frustration, love, hurt, despair all centered around two people the black haired boy she had seen earlier and a red haired girl both very attractive with similar facial features. She assumed they were brother and sister.

~No same person. My innazuke, my betrothed, arranged by our parents. We fought against it and against ourselves until finally… ~ as seen from above. A man with pink hair threw Akane's lifeless body at the boy ~Ranma. ~ And he proceeded to set off a spell ~Ki blast. ~ that leveled the mountain and killed the pink haired guy ~Lord Saffron…he already reincarnated. ~ Then Ranma sank to his knees and cried out Akane's name. ~ I heard him. I was drifting away and came back because he said he loved me. It was a lie. A few months later, things had gone back to the way they were, but I was sure that it was just a show since we weren't ready to be married yet, but I found him packing his stuff and he says he's leaving to be with someone else. I followed him and found him with that someone. She was pregnant, and a lot farther along than the two months it took me to find him. He'd been lying to me all along. Although it wasn't precisely lying as he never said anything. Silly me, I thought when you blow up a mountain and kill a god because you thought someone was dead, it meant something. ~

~It's very likely that he did. I've felt the despair he must have felt. When I lost the person I loved most in this world, I also killed the man responsible and very nearly destroyed the world. ~ Willow showed Akane the events surrounding Tara's death, Tara being shot, her pursuit and murder of Warren and her being stopped from bringing about an apocalypse by her best friend Xander. ~Most likely you are not aware of the full situation, but unfortunately the world turns and times change. If it's the mountain leveling, god killing type you are after, I'm afraid they are few and far between, but not impossible. Heck I've helped kill a god before. ~ Willow hugged Akane. ~Look to the future Akane. ~ Willow whispered a sleep spell.

"That girl, Your sister?" Akane asked drowsily.

Willow smiled. ~No, lover. ~

"Oh." Willow felt curiosity war with shame briefly in the younger girl before Akane succumbed to the sleep spell. She climbed out the window and flew off into the night, surprisingly light. Sometimes shared sympathy was a good therapy. Onto important matters, she had a teacher to find.

*That's it for Ch. 4. It's also it from what I've translated from chicken scratch so far so it may be a day or so before I get the next chapters online. I hope you are enjoying it so far. As always, CC is welcome.*


	5. Mahora Academy

* So another short chapter. The next one will be a lot longer. I had my wife read what I have so far and she pointed out a few errors that I hadn't noticed. I'll go back through and correct those eventually, but from now on she is proof reading before I post which should cut down n the errors. As always, CC is welcome.*

_RING_ "Tendo residence, Tendo Nabiki speaking." Nabiki listened for a few minutes then dropped the receiver. She grabbed her coat and ran toward the door yelling as she went. "She's awake! And asking for food!" Mr. Tendo and Kasumi came quickly down the stairs and as one the Tendo family ran out the door to rejoin the one they had almost given up for dead.

"You scared the crap out of us, Akane!" Nabiki hugged her younger sister, tears in her eyes.

"Sorry Nabiki" Akane looked at her family. Her oldest sister cried quietly and her father had his usual fountain of tears. She smiled sheepishly. How could she contemplate leaving them? She winced as her stomach growled.

Nabiki giggled as she let her go. "That is probably the best sound I've heard in a long time." Kasumi stuck her head out the door and asked the nurse to bring more food.

"More?! She's still hungry?" The nurse looked at the stack of plates next to Akane's bed.

"Well it's been nearly a month since she last ate." Kasumi replied reasonably. The entire family smiled and laughed together, relieved that the crisis was now over. It would be a long recovery as evidenced by the gauntness of Akane's face.

"Um, Akane", Kasumi spoke tentatively, "What happened?"

"I don't know. I think I was visited by a fire haired angel or kami. She told me not to judge the situation so harshly since there may be things I do not know and to look toward the future. Then she flew out the window." Her family looked at her incredulously. Her father patted her arm and told her it was just a dream, but Nabiki, more attentive than the rest of her family, as usual, saw the rumpled bed and the shattered plaster and wondered.

**Willow:**

Willow glided over Tokyo towards Mahora Academy, an all girl's school where her quarry was rumored to work. She touched down in the courtyard and opened herself to feel for magical auras. It was the only thing that saved her. She dived to one side instinctively as a fire ball exploded where she had been standing.

"Light on your feet aren't you, witch?" Willow looked up to see a young blonde girl sitting on a light pole idly playing with another ball of fire.

"A good thing too. You could hurt someone like that you know?" Willow dusted off her skirt. The girl laughed merrily. The moonlight glinted off…fangs? ~Bloody hell!~ "Vampire!" Willow crouched defensively, pulling a stake.

"Oh a stake. How quaint. And here I was going to light you on fire like the witches of old, but now I'm scared." She laughed again.

"Chuckle all you want fang head. I've been helping the Slayer destroy your kind for years." Willow readied to throw the stake, whispering the incantation to make it fly true. She stumbled and lost the spell when strong metal cables wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides. The stake clattered to the ground.

The girl walked up to her. "You may call me Mistress Evangeline. You forgot witch that you are here alone and did not check to see if I was likewise." Willow felt strong hands on her shoulders push her firmly to her knees. The vampire bit gently into her neck. Willow felt a warm fuzzy lethargy spread over her. "Now be a good girl and tell me, why are you here?"

"Negi Springfield. I must defeat him." Willow replied monotonously.

"Hmmm, well I certainly cannot allow that. I have not as yet defeated him myself. Plus, he is still working on how to free me from this place. I am feeling generous this evening and your blood is so sweet. I will only hurt you a little. Oh, and my dear, your taste in clothing is atrocious. Next time I see you I want you to wear a French maid uniform for me." Evangeline's eyes glowed as she nodded to the person behind her. Chachamaru sent waves of electricity arcing through the steel cables holding Willow. Willow writhed in pain until she fell unconscious. The android let her go and Willow disappeared before ever hitting the ground. "What do you know," remarked Evangeline thoughtfully, "a contingency spell." Evangeline skipped off merrily. It was time to go play with Negi.


	6. The Tendo Residence

Willow was thankfully unconscious when the emergency teleport spell fizzled out. It had been set up with the assumption that she would be within 100 miles of the Slayer Academy. It simply lacked the power to get her to the other side of the world. She materialized a hundred feet up in the air and fell into a small pond, startling the koi fish that resided there. The family who owned the pond looked on in alarm at the red head now floating in their pond.

"Anyone else getting a strange sense of déjà vu?" asked Nabiki.

"Quit joking around, Nabiki, and help me." Akane started toward the pond.

Nabiki gave her a startled look and ran into the pond. "I've got her. You go get a towel." Akane left with a confused look and was back within seconds. Nabiki splashed into the pond and pulled the girl's face out of the water. "She's not breathing." Nabiki pulled Willow to shore. Akane began administering mouth to mouth as Nabiki pulled herself out of the pond. "She looks like she's been in a fight." Nabiki commented taking in the various burns around her arms and chest and the blood on the side of her neck. "Or maybe tortured."

Willow coughed out water, still unconscious. "I'm taking her inside. Go tell Kasumi to bring the first aid kit." Akane picked Willow up, stumbling a little and carried her into the living room. Nabiki winced at seeing her "strong as an ox" sister stumble like that.

Kasumi took off the red head's ruined shirt. "It looks like electrical burns, like someone wrapped her in a live wire, but this…" Kasumi moved Willow's hair away from her neck and wiped the blood from her neck, "looks like she was bit by an animal."

"Vampire." Akane murmured under her breath.

"What was that Akane?"

"Nothing…Can she be moved?"

"Yes. The damage is mostly superficial. The high voltage would account for her unconsciousness. I will call Dr. Tofu to come check on her."

"Um, Kasumi. Are you sure that's wise? I mean we don't want him to accidently kill her." Akane interjected.

"Oh don't worry. Tofu-kun has improved immensely." Kasumi smiled mysteriously. Akane stared at her sister and wondered what else she had missed while she was "gone".

Willow woke up and immediately wished she hadn't. She hadn't felt this bad since Kennedy had talked her into getting drunk. She moved and felt something seize her wrist. She looked up to realize that she had been handcuffed to a wooden post…No it was a bed, as she saw her other wrist and ankles were handcuffed similarly. ~Evangeline?~

"Don't move." A low female's voice ordered. "It will be dawn soon." Willow noticed that the bed she was on was right in front of a window. The curtains had been thrown open to reveal the graying sky.

"I'm not a vampire." Willow said as she look up. At the foot of the bed she saw the dark haired girl reclining against the wall holding a three foot long wooden stake lightly across her chest. "I know you."

Akane nodded. "I remember you from the hospital. You were bitten by a vampire. How do I know that? I don't believe in vampires, or I didn't."

"You know it because you are a Slayer and it is your destiny to know it. And I'm not going to turn. She didn't take enough blood nor feed me any of hers. See." Willow nodded toward the open window which was now bathing the room in morning sunlight. She rattled her wrist. "Could you let me go now?" Willow could have magicked the locks open, but wanted Akane to trust her enough to let her go.

Akane sat her spear against the wall and undid the shackles on her ankles. She knelt on the bed next to Willow and looked her dead in the eyes. Akane didn't say a word, just searched Willow's face until Willow began to feel uneasy about the scrutiny. "You really don't look a thing like her." Akane finally said. "I'm sorry I wigged out on you at the hospital. You didn't catch me at my best." Akane undid the right manacle and then leaned over Willow to undo the left, accidently brushing the side of her chest against Willow's face. Willow unconsciously followed the retreating side boob and the intoxicating scent of cherry blossom and something else, something wild like a tropical jungle after it rains. She caught herself before she face planted into the younger girl's chest. She blushed but Akane didn't seem to notice.

Willow turned toward the window, feeling the need to escape before she gave herself away. "It's okay. I hope I was able to help." Willow went to the window and opened it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Akane demanded.

"I have some unfinished business to take care of." Willow replied, still not looking at her.

"Not right now you don't. You're injured." Akane said hotly and then continued in a milder tone, "Besides it's time for breakfast."

There was a knock at the door. "Akane, it's time for breakfast. Is your friend awake?"

Akane rolled her eyes and then opened the door. "Yes. She's awake. We will be down in a minute."

"Okay, Dr. Tofu is here and will see her as soon as she's ready."

"Got it Kasumi." Akane shut the door and turned in time to see Willow hop on the window sill. Like a snake Akane struck out and grabbed the red head's left wrist before she could take off. "Hold on just a minute. I'm all for jumping back into the fray, but whoever you fought, kicked your ass once. Now is the time to heal and reassess." Akane gave a forceful tug and Willow tumbled back into the room, landing on top of Akane. Again their eyes met and Willow could feel her blush returning. Akane gazed innocently back. After a moment she levered herself into a sitting position with Willow still half way in her lap. Akane gently took hold of Willow's chin. "Look. The kami or fates or whatever have thrown us together twice now. I needed your help and now you need mine. Let's go down stairs, eat and get Dr. Tofu's assessment. Then I am coming with you."

"I don't want you involved in my fight." Willow tried to pull away but Akane's grip was like a vice.

"Too bad. Look it never hurts to have back up." Akane held her eyes. "I'll let you at whoever hurt you and I'll watch your back to make sure they don't have buddies." Willow couldn't really register what Akane was saying anymore. She couldn't stop watching her mouth. And wondering how she tasted. If it wasn't for the grip on her chin she probably would have done something embarrassing. "Hey, you listening to me!" Willow realized with a start that Akane had stopped speaking sometime ago.

Willow shook her head. "Oh sorry. I got lost in thought" ~and in your eyes and in your luscious mouth. Stop it Willow!~ "Fine let's go eat and I'll give you my story and we will see if you still want to help me out."

"Okay. We can talk in the bath." Akane said cheerfully and walked out the door.

Willow performed a classic anime face fault. "Oww!"

Willow was saved from bath time with Akane thanks to the intervention of Dr. Ono Tofu, a serious young doctor who was obviously smitten with Akane's older sister, Kasumi. After introductions, Willow allowed herself to be looked over by Dr. Tofu. "Kasumi tells me you have electrical burns on your torso, back and arms. Would you like to retire to another room so I may exam them?" He didn't find much as she had already healed the burns. Only the bite mark on her neck remained. "Wow, you heal faster than Ranma." the doctor commented then immediately clapped a hand over his mouth and looked fearfully at Akane.

"It's alright Doc. I think I can talk about him now." Pain shown in her eyes as she shot a grateful smile at Willow. Willow just about melted.

Nabiki noticed the exchange and Willow's unusual reaction. ~Oh, really?~

Willow caught Nabiki's smug smile. ~uh, oh~ She had a feeling like she had just come under the gaze of a vicious predator. Willow refocused on Dr. Tofu. "Actually I healed myself."

"How was that accomplished?" the doc inquired.

"By invoking positive forces to encourage regeneration. It works really well for growing plants too."

"Huh?" chorused the Tendo sisters.

"Magic?" Dr. Tofu asked.

"Magic." Willow confirmed.

"You have to be really careful balancing that sort of power. Too much could prematurely age or even kill you."

"True, but balanced correctly it could save you or another from certain death or retard the aging process giving you the life expectancy of centuries." That was as far as the younger two Tendos were able to follow the conversation before it got too technical to understand. Kasumi nodded pleasantly as each point was made.

"What about the refraction factor. If you lost your power for even a second the cumulative reproduction could have you age instantly. That could be seriously detrimental after the first fifty years and fatal after the first hundred." Willow and Dr. Tofu blithely included Kasumi in their conversation unaware of the other sisters' reaction.

Fortunately the conversation soon drifted to less technical topics and Akane found herself very interested in the information Willow was giving them. She was American from someplace called Sunnydale, California, which was no longer there…~huh? Oh, like Phoenix Mountain~ It had been blown up by Willow and her friends and one she called the Slayer ~didn't she call me a slayer earlier?~ to contain an army of uber-vamps. She had gotten her injuries during a fight with a vampire named Evangeline. She had been facing her and been attacked from behind.

"See I told you, you needed someone to watch your back." Akane commented with a smile

"So you were after this vampire Evangeline?' Nabiki asked.

"No, a wizard named Negi Springfield." Willow answered.

"Doctor stop that." Willow turned in time to see Akane deflect the finger the doctor had been aiming for her neck. Willow flew out of her chair and hovered near the ceiling.

"Please Tofu-kun. It's very rude to attack guests." Kasumi admonished.

~Tofu-kun?~ thought Akane surprised. ~I definitely missed something.~

"I am sorry, Kasumi, but I cannot allow her to kill Negi Springfield. His father is a good friend of mine."

"Willow wasn't going to kill the guy." Akane stuck up for her friend, then looked at her inquisitively, "Where you?"

"No." Willow said, lowering herself to the ground far away from Dr. Tofu. "I just have to defeat him as my final test to become a Master Witch…shouldn't it be Mistress Witch? But I ran into his bodyguards. If he has a elder vampire working for him, he must be really powerful."

"Nevertheless Ms. Rosenberg. I cannot allow you to just attack Negi Springfield. He is too important to his order." Dr. Tofu stood with his arms crossed.

"What about a formal challenge?" piped Akane.

"Huh?"

"Well since you are both outsiders I don't know if you understand the concept…"

"A standard duel, me versus him, no outside influence, decided by a give up or knock out, each side allowed referees to ensure the contest is fair." Willow answered.

"Um, yeah that about sums it up." Akane said sheepishly.

"How will I deliver it?"

"Well I would gladly deliver thee…"

"Stow it Nabiki" Akane interrupted. To Willow. "Don't accept any favors from my sister. It'll end up costing you an arm and a leg and probably your dignity too."

"Akane, how could you say such a thing?" Nabiki looked affronted.

"Because it's true." She answered then turned back to Willow. "Don't worry, I have the perfect currier."

*That's it for this one. I've edited this one for spelling errors and fixed the name mix up with Dr. Tofu CC is welcome.*


	7. Enter Negi

_DING DONG! _

"I got it. " Asuna said.

"Delivery for Negi Springfield." The brown haired delivery girl said, "One okonomiaki special."

"Negi, did you order take out?" Asuna called back into the room.

"Why no Asuna. Why do you ask?" a small boy in a brown suit peered through the doorway.

Asuna turned back to the delivery girl, "Sorry you must have been prank called."

'No mistake, I know the caller. It's already paid for." The delivery girl stuffed the box in Asuna's hands and skipped off.

"Asuna looked at the box then handed it to Negi. 'Here ya go, kid."

"Thanks. What's okonomiaki?" Negi asked as he opened the box to find a small round Japanese pizza with the kanji for challenge written in sauce. The sauce began to glow with an eerie green light. "AHH!" Negi cried and dropped the box.

The light formed into a ghostly shape which solidified into the image of a red haired woman in her mid-twenties. "Greetings." The form said and bowed in traditional magi style. "My name is Willow Rosenberg of the Luxenburg Coven. I am here to offer a formal challenge to take place on the Mahora Academy school grounds at midnight tomorrow. I am given to understand that your status as magi is kept secret from those around you. Please be at the appointed place and time so that I do not have to come find you and blow that secret. A finder spell has been placed on the okonomiaki sent to you so that you alone can find the beacon. You may bring a second to insure the contest is fair. A Dr. Tofu Ono will be on hand to officiate and for emergencies. Thank you for your time. Remember tomorrow, midnight." The figure faded out.

"Sheesh, why couldn't she have sent a letter like my sister." Negi said to himself. "Hey Asuna, what are you doing?"

Asuna finished off the okonomiaki. "She said you could have a second. Well I'm it. Now you can't get to the meeting place without me…Hey that was really good." Asuna licked her lips.

"But Asuna, I wasn't planning on going."

Asuna face-faulted then got up quickly. "What? Are you nuts? You heard her. She'll come looking for you and blow your cover."

"Not if I find her first." Negi went to the phone. "Takamichi-san? Yes, I need you to do a check for me. Willow Rosenberg, Luxenburg Coven. She's issued me a challenge. You'll look into it? Good. I need to know by tomorrow afternoon at the latest." Negi hung up the phone. "Hopefully Takamichi can find out where Ms. Rosenberg is. Let's get some sleep." Negi crawled into Asuna's bed.

"Hey squirt, your beds over there!" Asuna punted Negi over to the loft he shared with Chamo.

The next morning Takamichi handed Negi a dossier. "This is everything I could find on Ms. Rosenberg. Her current whereabouts are unknown but she is rumored to be close by. She had a run in with Evangeline a couple nights ago."

Negi opened the dossier.

Willow Rosenberg:

Registered with the Luxenburg Coven for four years

First known magic: At age 16 cursed a vampire with a soul –spell still in effect-

History: Extensive knowledge of demon lore. Works closely with the Vampire Slayer since age 15. Helped defeat a true demon at age 18. Helped destroy the hell god Glorificus at age 19. Cast resurrection spell on the then only vampire slayer at age 20. Sent to the Luxenburg Coven to recover from magical addiction. Set magic into motion that destroyed hometown of Sunnydale, CA (picture enclosed) ~My word~ Cast spell that gave all potential slayers full slayer abilities

"My word! Excuse me class, I must speak to the head master immediately." He hurried out. Asuna followed him worriedly.

"So any ideas?" Negi paced nervously in front of the head masters desk.

"This young lady challenged you to a duel Negi. It is her final test as this assignment is yours. I've already spoken with the head of her coven, I think this will be a good test of your abilities and a good learning opportunity for you."

"But she's defeated vampires, demons and even a god. What possible challenge could I be? I cannot even defeat Evangeline."

"Neither could she. Evangeline already incapacitated her once. She is not all powerful."

"But what about reckless? Couldn't she destroy the school?"

"She won't. The incident with her hometown was necessary to close a door to the demon realm and defeat Evil, that's evil with a capital "E", the First evil. It was trying to destroy all the potential slayers and end the slayer line. The Vampire Slayer herself asked Willow to give the potentials the full power of the Slayer in order to ensure their survival. Willow is the greatest witch of our age. Be honored."

"I'll be honored if I survive."

"Don't worry Negi, Dr. Tofu and I will be on hand to ensure that."

"Who is Dr. Tofu?"

"A friend of your fathers."

""Oh." Negi left the office and saw Asuna waiting for him outside. Without a word they turned and headed for their room.

"Evangeline." Headmaster Konoe called softly.

"What do you wish headmaster?"

"An assessment of Ms. Rosenberg's power."

"I don't really have one, as she was all for magicking a stake through my heart. I had to incapacitate her before any spells were exchanged."

"I want you to follow Negi tonight, but just observe. Dr. Tofu and I will ensure things go smoothly."

"I still don't see why you are giving that outsider a chance when I haven't defeated Negi myself."

"You have your chance once a month. I know you could defeat him with your eyes closed. It's you who let him win."

"What else am I supposed to do for fun?" she commented as she glided out the door.

Konoe-sensei hrumph'd then picked up the phone. "Sakurazaki-san? Ah, I am glad I got a hold of you. I need you to do me a favor. I need you to keep an eye on my granddaughter... I know you do. I mean close in. There will be a very powerful witch on campus tonight. Negi is meeting her with Kaguazaka-san as back up. I'm afraid Konoka might get bored and try to follow them. Get Tatsumiya-san to watch her from a distance… Yes, yes standard fee. I will be with Negi and Asuna. I don't want to see either of you... Half the school will not be there!" The headmaster yelled into the phone before hanging up. "Hmph kids today. Eh, what's this?" the headmaster opened his door and the entire class of 3-A fell into his office. "Kazumi Asakura, there had better be a good explanation for this." The headmaster addressed the leader of the group.

"Why yes Headmaster. There are rumors going around that our homeroom teacher, Negi Springfield, is going to fight with someone who snuck on campus two nights ago. Any comments on this?"

"No. Go to your rooms it's getting late."

"But its not even noon." Nodoka whispered quietly.

"Then go to class!" the headmaster roared pointing at the door.

"AHHH!" They all ran screaming.

Once they were out of earshot of the principal's office Ayaka stopped the group. "Okay this is far enough. My wonderful Negi is in danger. Well it's nothing class 3-A can't handle, right?'

"Right!" the other girls chorused.

"Fuka, you and Fumika watch Negi's room. Notify me the instant you see him leave. The rest of us will find this Willow and make them pay for thinking they can attack my Negi-kun…ahh, I mean our sensei."

"Uh, Ayaka. You're laughing manically again."

Later that night Fuka and Fumika were standing watch around the corner from the room Negi shared with Asuna and Konoka, the head master's grand-daughter. "Anything yet?" Fuka whispered.

"No, no movement. What if they just went out the window?"

"Don't be silly. It's the fourth floor."

"So what are we watching for?"

Fuka sighed. "We're waiting for Negi-bozu and Asuna-chan to come out so we can follow them."

"Really? That's so interesting." Fuka turned when she realized it wasn't Fumika speaking. In fact, why was Fumika lying on the floor. ~Look stars~ Fuka slumped to the ground. "You guys suck at stake outs." Setsuna and Mana stepped over them and knocked on the door. "Hey guys, we are here for babysitting, where's Konoka?"

"Already asleep." Asuna answered. "It's nearly time, Come on Negi." Asuna and Negi hopped on his wand and got ready to set out.

"Be careful, class rep had her cronies watching the door. There may be more out on the grounds looking for you."

"Thanks Setsuna. Mana." Asuna nodded to them and they took off into the night sky. As they flew Negi sat stiffly and tried not to hyperventilate. "You okay?" Asuna inquired.

"Fine Asuna." Negi squeaked.

Asuna shook her head. Negi had been through battles before and was generally cool under pressure. It had to be the anticipation getting to him. "Up on the left, there's a pillar of blue light. Is that what I am looking for?"

"I don't see it."

"You aren't going to. I have the finder spell remember."

"Oh yes quite. Is this the direction?"

"A little more to the left…no, too far, go back right…shoot we passed it, turn around…here. Wait I'm going to put my hands on your shoulders and steer you." After a bit of experimentation they finally got straightened out and sat down in the clearing. Negi looked around and saw Headmaster Konoe and Takamichi along with two young women and a man with long hair. He felt Asuna squeeze his shoulder reassuringly then nudge him forward. He walked haltingly toward the group. One of the two women had short black hair and was wearing a karate style gi and a sweat band, the other had long red hair and was wearing a forest green dress and brown leather boots.

"Negi! Come meet Ms. Rosenberg and her protector Tendo Akane."


	8. Wizard's Duel

"Magister Springfield. I am Willow Rosenberg. This is Akane Tendo, my second. Thank you for coming." ~Geez I was hoping my sources were wrong. He's just a kid…and he looks terrified.~

"A kid?" Akane echoed her thoughts. "The person you challenged is a kid? Willow…"

"Yes I was really hoping my sources were wrong on that score. How old are you Negi?"

Negi fumed. He was always getting this. Opponents laughing at him because of his age. "Hey" Asuna spoke up, "Negi's stood his ground against some pretty nasty things, demons and vampires…"

"So have I." Willow interjected.

"At age ten? What were you doing at ten? Don't dismiss him so lightly Rosenberg-san."

"You are right, of course. At age ten I didn't know anything about magic. I only started to develop my powers seven or eight years ago. My apologies Magister Springfield. So, who is this that defends you so?

"I am Kagurazaka Asuna, his magistra."

"His what?"

"His protector. The one that guards him from physical attacks."

"This is supposed to be a magical battle." Willow replied confused.

"Asuna is part of Negi's magical arsenal and is allowed during this combat Rosenberg-san." The old guy who had introduced himself as the headmaster replied.

"Dr. Tofu?" Akane turned to the doctor.

"I am afraid he is right. If they have a pactio then it is legal for her to fight at his side. Akane wouldn't be allowed to interfere." Dr. Tofu looked questioningly at Asuna who nodded, then pulled out a card. Asuna glowed brightly and a sword materialized in her hand.

Willow looked back and forth between the two. "Shouldn't be a problem."

"Come on Willow, you lost last time because you were double teamed."

"I was attacked from behind."

"Exactly."

"Look Akane I've defeated more than two people at a time before."

"You brought me along as back up. I can't do that as things stand. Now Dr. Tofu, how do we set up one of these pactio things?"

"Why I thought you would never ask." Answered a voice by her foot. Akane looked down and saw a small white rodent smoking a cigarette.

"AHHH!" she yelled and tried to stomp on it."

"Chamo? Miss, please do not trod on my friend like that." Negi cried waving his arms up and down.

Chamo picked himself up coughing and muttered something that sounded like, "uncute tomboy" Akane stomped on him again.

"Akane." Willow admonished.

"Sorry, I slipped." Akane said not looking sorry at all.

"Okay, to set up the pactio spell I just need to…" the ermine drew a circle of magic in the grass. "There all set. Are you sure you want a pactio with Brunhilda over there cause you know, I'm available? Chamo said from Willow's shoulder, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Willow smacked him off her shoulder straight into Akane's outstretched fist and he fell to the ground twitching.

Willow walked up to the faintly glowing magic circle. "So what's this?"

"Standard probationary contract," Chamo sat in the grass with his little arms folded across his chest. "You can have as many going as you want until you are ready for a full contract. Negi's contract with Asuna is probationary."

Willow nodded, studying the diagram. "What's this about sealing the contract?"

"You can read the runes?" Willow gave the ermine a look. "Um, right you seal the pact with the pactio kiss." Chamo pulled a cigarette from nowhere and started smoking it.

"You perverted weasel!" Akane cried as she tried to stomp him again.

"Hold on Akane." Willow looked at Chamo, "Where?"

"A big, wet one right on the mouth." the rodent leered. Willow looked despairingly at Akane who was still glaring at the ermine.

Asuna walked up to Akane. "Hey, at least it's not a ten year old." Asuna had already pegged Akane as one with a hair trigger temper and knew just how to get her to commit. "It's a simple decision. Make the pactio or watch us flatten your friend here." Asuna's smile was challenging.

Akane's eyes narrowed. "Akane you don't have to…" Willow began. Akane grabbed her hand, pulled her roughly into the circle, and kissed her. Willow was too surprised to put up a fight. Her body reacted to Akane's nearness. She pulled her in close and returned the kiss in full measure, caressing Akane's back as she did so. She felt Akane's tongue flick across her lips, touching her own briefly. Willow felt telltale heaviness in the pit of her stomach and had almost lost control when she felt Akane stiffen and pull away, a look of confusion and fear in her eyes. Willow wasn't sure what to say at this point, luckily they were both distracted by a card falling in between them. Akane leaned down to picked it up. She realized there were actually two and mechanically handed one to Willow. They both had images of Akane in a long yellow taichi coat and pants welding an ornate hammer as tall as she was.

"These cards are the pactio magicka. Through them you can speak telepathically, bring the other to your location and augment your magistra's defensive and offensive capabilities to protect you during battle." Asuna explained. "Okay, I guess that covers everything." They turned to the others and noticed Dr. Tofu glancing in a different direction whistling to himself. Takamichi and Negi both looked dazed with blood dripping from their noses and the headmaster was passed out on the ground. Asuna noticed Negi's conditioned and whacked him up side the head. "Come on, baka. It's time to get started."

"Umm, Akane…" Willow began.

"Later." Akane said curtly. "We will talk about it later. Right now we have other things to worry about." She gave Willow an intense look that Willow could not interpret.

Takamichi waved smelling salts under Konoe-sensei's nose. "Ah, wha idjib?" the headmaster asked.

"Come on sensei. They are starting."

"Whahupun?"

"You dozed off sir."

"Oh"

Dr. Tofu walked between the two spell casters. "Alright. This is a magical duel. The winner is determined by knock out or concession, understand?" At Willow and Negi's nod he continued. "Alright we have set a protection spell in the immediate area, but try to keep the property damage to a minimum. Let me clear the field and you can begin."

"Akane." Willow called. Akane moved nearer. "Before we get started I need you to promise me something. If my eyes or my hair turn black and I get all veiny I want you to knock me out."

"What?"

"I'm serious. It means I've lost control and am a danger to everyone. Promise me!"

Akane hesitated then nodded. "I promise."

"Both sides ready?" Dr. Tofu called. "Hajime!"

"Ahh, wait a minute. How do I activate this thing!?" Akane cried as Asuna leaped at her sword raised. Asuna smacked her square in the forehead, knocking her to the ground.

"Just say 'Adeat' out loud or in your head."

"Oh, thanks. You know, you are the nicest person I've ever fought."

"No prob." Asuna leaped past her and bore down on Willow's unprotected back.

"Hey! What a minute! ~Adeat~ A small wooden mallet appeared in her hand. ~What the heck? No time!~ Akane threw the hammer at Asuna. Her aim was a little off. She hit Asuna's shoulder throwing off her aim. Asuna's swipe went wide. Akane looked down and saw another mallet in her hand. ~Well at least that's something, but I suck at thrown weapons.~ Akane dropped the mallet and tackled Asuna before she could take another swipe at Willow's head with the giant…fan?

Akane wrestled with the other girl trying to pin her, but Asuna proved to be fairly wily. Akane tried gaining her back in a classic jujitsu maneuver. Asuna used the opportunity to employ the fan with a whip like motion, smacking her upside the head. Akane shook her head to clear it and Asuna used the time to get to her feet. Akane stood up as well and placed herself in between Asuna and the two magic users.

"What's the matter Akane? Aren't you going to go after Negi-bozu.?"

"No. Negi is Willow's opponent. I am just making sure no one interferes." Akane felt static building behind her. Her eyes went wide and following her "hit the deck" instinct she dived into the woods pulling Asuna with her just as a wave of magical energy leveled the woods around her.

"NEGI!" Asuna cried and took off running. Akane took off after her. They reached the clearing and saw that Negi had been blown off his feet and was in the process of picking himself back up. Willow raised one hand and a ball of energy began glowing. Akane could see her hair change from vivid red to midnight black.

~Uh, oh.~ Akane thought. "Hey wait!" she yelled as Asuna charged Willow. Willow tossed the ball of what looked like lightening straight at Asuna and Asuna ran right through it.

"Hmm, interesting" Willow said in a voice an octave lower that her normal one. "Let's try this." Willow parted her hands and a pit opened up under Asuna's feet. She fell screaming. The earth closed over her cutting her off. "That's one nuisance taken care of…" Willow staggered slightly as thousands of magical arrows slammed into her shield. ~Aww, the little kid is angry that I buried his friend. Oh well, he will be joining her soon.~ She turned back to the pint sized wizard only to turn immediately back around to catch the giant wooden mallet Akane had aimed at her head. Willow disarmed Akane and pulled her in close. "Aw. Akane. It's alright. I know I made you promise, but really I'm fine."

"You're not fine. You are not yourself."

Willow frowned. "How could you know this isn't the real me. That other is a weakling who shies away from the power I bring, but she is right about one thing. You are very cute. Hang around here, I'll be back." Ropes fell around Akane pulling her back and securing her tightly to a tree. "Now where were we, little man?" ~At least he has the good manners to look frightened.~

Dr. Tofu rushed in to strike her and bounced off her shield. "I am cancelling this duel. You are out of control."

"Everyone keeps saying that." She grabbed Dr. Tofu's hand and released an arc of electricity, knocking him out cold. "I only agreed to this little match to gain access. The match ends when I say it does." She let go of the doctor's hand and dodged out of the way as a fire ball came crashing down.

An unfriendly laugh sounded above her head. "My dear, I so much prefer this look, but shouldn't you be wearing something else?" Willow felt her own magic swirl around her. When she looked down she was wearing a maid outfit with a really short skirt. Evangeline smirked. "Much better."

Willow felt the raised wounds on the side of her neck. "Nice, but I prefer to make my own choice in clothing." Fire swirled in her outstretched hand, then shot out too fast for Evangeline to dodge. "Fight fire with fire." Chachamaru moved in front of Evangeline, absorbing the impact. Chachamaru fell out of the sky with Evangeline close behind her. "Hmm, not exactly what I had in mind, but whatever.

Evangeline knelt by the broken body of her friend. "Chachamaru…"

"Now little man…"

~Willow stop this!~ Akane's thoughts intruded. Willow blocked her out. ~Willow! I feel your hurt. You must regain control~

~How are you still in my head? You don't know me Akane.~ Willow rounded on her.

~I know you better than you think. You think the anger you feel makes you powerful, invincible even. The power you weld may seem stronger, but it is unfocused. Pull yourself together or you will lose this match. ~

"Sagitta magica, una fulguaris…" Negi chanted softly nearby.

~You don't think I can beat one snot nosed kid?~

~Nope~ Akane smirked. Then Negi slammed into her with the force of the Tokyo Express. ~Like I said, unfocused.~

"Rastel Maskil Magister!" Negi fired a blast at Willow. "Kevotol Ao, poatw, fetenew!" More blast flew into Willow. "DIOE TVkoe!" Lightening drilled into Willows body. Willow laid there, smoking slightly.

"Willow!" Akane busted out of the ropes holding her and flung herself over Willow's fallen form as Negi gathered his powers to strike again.

"Enough Negi. She is defeated." The headmaster moved in between Negi and Willow.

"She killed Asuna!" he cried, his eyes faded from bright blue to black.

"Negi control yourself. Do not fall for the same trap that befell her." Negi stood there still prepared to strike. "Check the link, Negi."

~Asuna?~

~Negi? Thank goodness. Are you alright?~

~Fine Asuna but…~

~Great, can you get me out of here before the dragon finds me again?~

~Dragon?!~

~Or maybe it's a wyvern.~

Negi spoke the summoning spell and Asuna appeared crouched before him, a little disheveled but otherwise alright. "Asuna!" Negi cried, knocking her down with the force of his hug.

"Alright, alright. I'm fine now get off would ya." Asuna blushed.

"She's not breathing!" came Akane's panicked cry.

"Good." Evangeline and Asuna muttered. Negi looked horrified.

"Enough you two." Konoe-sensei ordered. "One of you rouse the good doctor. Takahata-sensei? Where did he go? Evangeline, how is Chachamaru?"

Evangeline blushed. "Her outer shell is warped and her logic circuits are fried. I've powered her down for now until Satomi-chan or Chao-chan can look at her."

Dr. Tofu walked over holding his head followed by Asuna. "What did I miss?" Asuna pointed to where Akane was desperately giving mouth to mouth to Willow. "Move aside Akane." He ordered. Dr. Tofu leaned over her. "Her heart's stopped. Akane elevate her head slightly and put pressure here and here." He guided her hands to places near willow's temples. "Now keep the pressure very steady and meditate on something calming."

The others watched as Akane closed her eyes and Dr. Tofu went to work touching various parts of Willow's body, hitting pressure points around her ankles, thighs, wrists, upper arms, neck and finally twice next to her heart. "Akane listen very carefully. When I tell you to switch your thoughts from calm to lightening. Picture it hitting her forehead while thrusting slightly with your fingers. Understand?" Akane gave a slight nod. "Ready? Now!" Dr. Tofu hit a pressure point right above her heart. Willow gasped and started breathing rapidly. "Good job Akane. You can relax now."

"Will she be alright?"

"In time."

An ambulance took Willow to Dr. Tofu's clinic. Sometime near dawn Willow finally came to. ~Ugh. Anyone catch the number on that bus?~ It wasn't a bus this time she reminded herself, it was a ten year old boy. She was in a hospital, again.

Willow tried to sit up but realized that that was not a good idea as a wave of dizziness hit her. She tried to bring her hand up to her head, but it wouldn't move. She looked down in alarm and saw black hair. ~Akane?~ The younger girl had fallen asleep with a tight grip on Willow's hand. She had dry tear streaks down her face. Willow's heart went out to her and she forgot completely about her defeat at the hands of the child wizard.

**Meanwhile back at Mahora Academy: **

"Face it class rep, we are lost." Kazumi stated.

"I am sure they are right up here," Ayaka asserted.

"We've passed that tree five times already," Huruna added.

"What? How can you say that? I have an excellent since of direction."

Huruna pointed at the tree that had four cuts in the trunk, "because I've been marking it ever since we passed it the second time."

Ayaka peered at the markings and was startled by Konoka dragging Setsuna and Mana by the ears. "Oh hey guys. Have you seen Asuna or Negi-sensei? I woke up and they were gone and these two won't tell me where."

"Well we won't find out tonight guys. Sun's coming up. We gotta be in class soon," Yuna informed them.

"How are we going to get back?" Yue asked, "We have no idea where we are."

"Hi, guys. The school is this way." Kaede said as she dropped out of the tree, and headed off. Everyone sweat dropped and then took off after her.

*Well this is the longest chapter yet, but I wanted to get the fight scene in all in one go. CC is welcome*


	9. Honest Conversations

*Hello, hello. Is this thing on? Good evening readers, I've got the next batch of chapters ready for your enjoyment. I am posting everything I have written to date, tonight. It might be a bit longer until I get new material up after this since I will be in Florida on vacation.*

"Willow, Dr. Tofu said you had to take it easy." Akane frowned at her friend who was sitting up in bed typing on a laptop she had gotten from somewhere. Akane was still feeling guilty about nearly getting her killed.

"I can't relax Akane. I have to figure out how to counter those spells Negi Springfield hit me with."

"You're not going to fight him again are you?"

"I have to Akane. It's my final test."

"But what if you go all black and veiny again?"

Willow sighed. "It's aggressive magic. I don't know why that kid can control it and I can't"

"Maybe the reasons." Akane said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Negi wasn't attacking you, at least not at first. You challenged him. You tried to defeat him in order to gain power in your guild."

"When you put it like that it makes me sound like the bad guy."

"Sorry I didn't mean it that way."

"No. It's fair and you're right. I just don't know what to do about it. "

"What are the terms of the contest?"

"Huh?"

"What did your sensei tell you, exactly? Kill him? Knock him out?"

"I must find and defeat him without any aid."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"Well that opens up all sorts of possibilities." Akane grabbed Willow's hand and shook it. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Akane Tendo of the Tendo School of Indiscriminate Grappling, also known as Anything Goes Martial Arts. "

"What?"

"My family's martial arts school. It has two main rules, "accept any challenge and do whatever it takes to win.' Once combat commences the only rules are those set by the challenge as the conditions for winning, and those can be fudged."

"Sounds underhanded."

"What do you expect, we were founded by an infamous panty thief and pervert."

"Akane, you are so mean to me." A high pitched voice said from somewhere below eye level. Willow looked down to find a wizened monkey attached to her chest.

"AHHHH!" she screamed.

Akane grabbed Happosai and flung him through the roof. "Sorry about that. You know the 'speak of the devil' quote, right?"

"What was that?"

"That was my dad's master and founder of our school, Happosai. He has a tendency of showing up when people mention him. When he gets too annoying we usually ship him to Antarctica or Timbuktu and we'll have a week or so of peace before he shows up again."

"That's the founder of your school? I think if it were me I'd switch."

"Hard to do when you're born to it. Us younger generation try to bring some honor to it. Back to what I was saying though, by the rules of my school anything can be used as a challenge. I've participated in martial arts take out, martial arts figure skating, rhythmic gymnastics, martial arts ping pong…"

"Ping pong?"

Yeah there was a batch of super soba that got mixed up with that one. I got a little carried away and Ranma had to pull me out. I've also been in dozens of traditional challenges." Akane shrugged, "You could challenge the kid to arm wrestling."

"I'm pretty sure that whatever the challenge I give at least needs to be magical in nature."

"What about an indirect contest like a race or a maze or something?"

"That may work."

"Great. Let me make a few phone calls and we will set something up." Akane got up.

Willow reached out and grabbed her hand before she could walk away, "Akane I'm sorry about before…"

"Hey you weren't entirely yourself," Akane smiled and squeezed her hand. Before Willow could say anything Dr. Tofu came into the room.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Rosenberg?"

"Fine"

"Well you've made a remarkable recovery. I don't see any reason why you can't go. Although I'd have to warn you against using aggressive magic for the time being." Willow glanced down at his bandaged arm where she had electrocuted him and nodded, swallowing painfully.

"Great!" exclaimed Akane. "We can head home and get a bath before dinner."

"Ah…I'd rather not," Willow hedged.

"Come on, you've been in here for two days and there is only some much you can do with sponge bathing. "

"Uh, when did you sponge bath me?"

"When you were first brought here. You were covered with ash and dirt and you were so badly hurt…" Akane stopped and her eyes shown with unshed tears. "I'm sorry. It was my fault." Tears fell unchecked and Willow's heart just about broke. She gathered the younger girl into her lap and held her, stroking her hair and murmuring incomprehensible comforts. After a minute she forced Akane to look at her.

"Hey, you did exactly what I asked you to and probably saved several people in the process. The last time I was like that, I nearly destroyed the world. Don't cry Akane." Willow placed her hand under Akane's chin and lifted her face until she could look her in the eyes. "You did the right thing." Akane smiled weakly. "So you mentioned a bath? I am feeling a little grimy." Akane led Willow out of the clinic and back to the dojo.

"Tadima!" Akane called as she entered the house.

"Welcome home Akane. Hello again Rosenberg-san."

"Hi Kasumi. Willow and I are headed for a bath."

"Alright lunch will be ready soon."

"Do you need any help?"

If Willow hadn't been in a state of blind panic at this point she might have noticed Kasumi blanch and hesitate. "Um no that's alright Akane. You go and have your bath." Kasumi hurried back to the kitchen, forgetting the warning she was about to voice to Willow.

Willow stood outside the bathroom door which Akane had just gone through torn between the desire to go in and deathly afraid of what she would do if she did. She heard a door shut inside the bathroom. She plucked up her courage and poked her head in. It was a laundry room. Akane's clothes were laying on top of a basket. There was a door opposite the one Willow was standing in where Akane must have gone in, ~Naked. Come on Willow. Get a grip. You survived High School PE. Just don't look.~

Willow got undressed. She heard a shower head turn on just as she reached for the door handle. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open. There staring at her over its shoulder was a large spotted cat. Willow shut the door, put on her clothes, stepped out into the hall and screamed her head off, running down stairs in the process.

~Kasumi. She's alone in the house with that thing.~ Willow checked her mad dash out of the house and veered toward the kitchen where Kasumi was still preparing lunch.

Kasumi heard Willow's scream from down stairs, "Oh dear, I know there was something I forgot to tell Rosenberg-san." Just then Willow came tearing into the kitchen. She turned and crouched defensively in front of Kasumi.

"By the way Tendo-san, did you know you have a jaguar in your bathroom? And I'm not talking about the car."

Kasumi sighed. "Come sit down Rosenberg-san. I'll make us some tea." Kasumi set the tea kettle on to boil. "We are guessing that Akane acquired her curse while in China and as far as we can tell she doesn't know she has it."

Willow put together what Kasumi had said and drew the natural (for those used to dealing with the paranormal) conclusion. "Akane is the jaguar."

"Yes"

"What's this curse you speak of? You make it sound like you've dealt with this kind of thing before"

"You know of Ranma?"

"Akane's ex-fiancé, the one who ran off to China to marry another woman." Anger bled into Willow's tone.

"Both he and his father are cursed along with Ranma's childhood friend, Ryoga; Shampoo and a boy who hung around Shampoo named Mousse.

"They all turn onto jaguars? Is it like lycanthropy?

"No. Ranma turns into a female version of himself, Shampoo turns into a house cat; Ryoga, a piglet; Ranma's father, a panda and Mousse turns into duck." Something Akane had said about Ranma during their time in the hospital finally clicked when she had told her the black haired boy and the red haired female where the same person. "All the curses originate from the Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo which is near Shampoo's home village. And before you ask, there is no known cure. Ranma and his father searched extensively for one and Shampoo's great grandmother, who is matriarch of the tribe has never heard of a cure and she is over three hundred years old.

"Magic user?"

"One of the best I know."

"Hmm, how is it that Akane is unaware of her curse?" Willow asked and then immediately answered her own question. "She was really out of it when I first saw her. I guess she had already been to the place Ranma was and stumbled through one while fleeing. How did you find out about it?"

"Nabiki. She tried throwing water on Akane to snap her out of her catatonic state."

"Instead all we got was a large wet and depressed kitty." Nabiki finished for her sister as she came through the door. "As for why she hasn't figured it out since you brought her around…" Nabiki shrugged. "By the way how'd you manage that?"

~It heard to ignore someone when they are in your head.~ Willow projected into Nabiki's mind and smiled smugly.

"Lunch is almost ready. Nabiki can you please go get father and Akane," Kasumi asked.

"Sure." Nabiki glanced at Willow dubiously as she left the room. Willow chuckled and Nabiki poked her head back in. "That's creepy you know."

Kasumi gave Willow a confused look and Willow just shrugged still chuckling to herself, then paused. "Kasumi why haven't you told Akane she has a curse?"

"We just got her back Rosenberg-san. We didn't want to risk pushing her back into a depression."

"Please call me Willow. I think it would be better to find out from her family, gently, then to be caught out in a sudden downpour in the middle of the city and be confused as to why everyone is screaming."

Kasumi sighed. "Perhaps you are right, but after lunch."

"Hey Kasumi. What are you doing down here Willow. I thought you were going to take a bath."

"Uh, Kasumi decided she needed some help with lunch, but you were already rinsing off."

"Really, because I could have sworn that I heard you scream and run away." Akane looked hurt.

Willow stared at Kasumi and Nabiki, who wouldn't meet her eyes. "Uh-uh. Sorry guys, I'm not going to sit here and eat while Akane believes that I think she's horrifying." Willow turned to Akane, "Especially when the opposite happens to be true." She held out a hand. "Come with me and I will show you why I was startled.

Akane sniffed and tentatively took her hand. Willow escorted her out to the koi pond and stepped in drawing Akane with her. As Akane stepped into the water, Willow watched the change. Willow dropped Akane's hand as it thickened into a paw and Akane dropped down on all fours. Akane looked startled and Willow felt confusion and panic cloud her mind.

~Easy Akane~

~Why are you so much higher in the water? Why can't I stand?~

~Look at your reflection.~ Dread filled Akane's mind as she looked at the water just below her chin. Akane backed up out of the water and looked ready to bolt. Willow held fast to her mind. ~Be at ease Akane. I feel your mind. It is not the mind of an animal. You understand me.~

Akane nodded her head slightly. ~Your sisters knew~ Willow thought coming out of the water. She knelt down in front of Akane. ~They tell me it's a Jusenkyo curse~

Kasumi walked over to them with a tea kettle and blanket.

"Rosenberg-san." Willow glanced up at Nabiki who was motioning her to come over. She glanced at the blanket clad Akane talking quietly with her sister and reluctantly went with Nabiki.

"What is it?" Willow asked after rounding the corner and where out of eye sight of the other two.

"Just saving you from another social faux pass."

"Wha…?"

"We understand being American you probably don't understand Japanese social interaction." Nabiki began. Willow frowned ready to argue the point but Nabiki put up a hand to forestall her. "But seeing my sister naked, given your preferences is pushing it."

"I know Nabiki."

"Tendo-san."

"Sorry, Tendo-san. I had no intention of bathing with your sister, but she kept asking. I didn't want to hurt her feelings."

Nabiki's smile was predatory. "Well isn't that convenient for you. Get free peaks all in the name of sparing her feelings.

"It's not like that, "Willow protested. "I wasn't going to look."

"So what, you don't find my sister attractive? Beneath your notice, is she?"

"No! I mean yes." Nabiki smirked and Willow sighed. "I mean yes I do find her attractive."

"And precisely how do you think she would have reacted if she found out about you after bath time, even if you 'didn't look'?"

Willow recalled Akane's mercurial temper. "Oh."

"Well this is an interesting situation. You force a confession out of us to spare Akane's feelings, yet you are not willing to do the same. I think that speaks volumes about what kind of person you are. Really you're no better than a dirty old man, getting cheap thrills all in the name of sparing her feelings." With each word from Nabiki, Willow's head sunk lower and lower.

"You want me to tell her."

Nabiki shrugged, "Up to you. Tell her and risk it or don't tell her and never find out. Tragic, but you wouldn't be the first." Nabiki walked around the corner. "By the way," Nabiki poked her head back around. "I didn't know about the bath. I was talking about her changing back to human sans clothing." She gave an impish grin and ducked back around the corner whistling to herself. Willow smacked herself in the forehead. She briefly debated the merits of flying out of there but turned and headed back inside. Something just wouldn't let her walk away yet.

Later that evening Willow sat in the bath, alone, and contemplated her conversation with Nabiki. She knew she had to talk to Akane but was at a loss as to how to go about it. Her last girlfriend Kennedy ~Whoa, already thinking of her in the past tense.~ was like 'I like girls and you like girls. Let's make out' while straightforward, it wasn't quite the approach she wanted to take with Akane. As far as she could tell Akane hadn't had any great revelation about her sexuality. She'd raised some flags, like her reaction to the contract kiss and her thoughts about Ranma tended to be about his female side, but she was more like Willow was before she met Tara.

I knock at the door startled her out of her reverie. "Hey Willow, it's Akane. Nabiki said you wanted to talk to me about something." As the door started to open Willow was thrown in a blind panic. She sunk down in the water and murmured a quick phrase, turning herself invisible just as the door opened to reveal a perplexed Akane. "Huh, I thought Nabiki said she was in here." Akane shrugged and closed the door.

Nabiki, who was perched in a tree outside ready to photograph the ensuing mayhem, cursed. Willow noticed her and with look teleported her directly above the furo then let gravity take over. Filling the slight drain of the teleportation spell, Willow climbed out of the bath, still invisible. "Not funny Tendo-san."

Willow was halfway down the hall when the invisibility spell wore of. Willow looked down and realized she had left her clothes in the laundry room. "Oh there you are, Willow…why are you naked?" Akane asked.

Willow turn beet red and snapped a glamour into place. "Whoa. You can conjure clothing?"

Willow shook her head, "Illusion."

"Oh." Akane colored slightly. "Do you need to borrow some clothes?"

"If you don't mind." Willow followed Akane to her room. Akane handed her a set of pajamas, then sat on the edge of the bed which was back against the wall.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Your sister, Nabiki, is a real piece of work, isn't she?"

Akane smiled. "She has her moments."

"Your sister felt that since I made them disclose something they'd been keeping from you, it's only right if I do the same." Akane waited for Willow to continue. "She thought you should know that I'm, you know, a little…gay."

Akane watched in amusement as Willow eyed her nervously. Finally Akane could no longer contain her smile. "Let me get this straight, you have no problems telling me I turn into my ex's worst nightmare with cold water, but you're nervous about telling me you've got a thing for girls?"

"Not precisely."

"Wait, didn't you already tell me this? Somehow I already knew. And whadaya mean not precisely?"

"I did tell you before in a dream, but you've acted like you don't remember it and it's not just, I have a thing for girls." Willow looked down then started for the door. "I'll crash downstairs on the couch."

As the door shut behind Willow sat stunned. ~She likes me.~

The next morning Akane found her PJ's folded neatly by her door. Willow was nowhere to be found. Akane seemed preoccupied all day. Kasumi and Nabiki exchanged worried glances. Finally as the sunset Akane closed her eyes and thought as hard as she could. ~WILLOW!~

~Dah!...Akane?~

~Oh good, I didn't know if that would work or not. Just so you know I understand what you were trying to say. I'm not going to make any promises, but I don't want to lose you either. Come back when you are ready and we will talk.~

Willow smiled they turned back to her opponent. "Sorry. Emergency call."

"Oh, that's alright. I believe it's your turn." Negi said.

"Huh?" Willow moved. "Checkmate."


	10. Scotland Slayer Academy

"Well Willow that certainly wasn't what I had in mind, but you did defeat Wizard Springfield." Magistra commented.

You didn't specify how I was to defeat him and direct confrontation with hostile magic is still problematic with me."

We each have our weak areas. Wizard Negi is training to be a combat magician. He can use physical attacks and magic simultaneously. If he grows up, he will be a devastating opponent. He's not very strong in research however, that is your area of expertise. Remember Willow knowledge is power."

"Oh I could hold my own against him. It's just the whole going black haired, veiny and evil thing. I probably would have killed him if my partner hadn't distracted me. I'm glad she was there."

"You've made a pactio contract?" Magistra sounded alarmed.

"Temporary."

"You know once it's permanent it can never be revoked. Its life long as in if one of you dies so does the other."

"Oh, how long does the temporary one last?"

"Until revoked. There use is limited, minor telepathy, a teleportation lock that can bring you to them or them to you. A minor weapon ability. A permanent contract is a whole different animal. It is very personal and intense. Few wizards and witches use them nowadays. I can only thing of one person in the coven." Magistra stood up and Willow followed suit. 'Well I hereby grant you the status of master witch." She pressed her thumb to Willow's forehead. "Congratulations."

Willow furrowed her brow. She hadn't felt any magical energy but she did feel something stuck to her forehead. She pulled it off and discovered a little gold star. "Oh ha ha." She shook her head and teleported out.

"Mina, please don't be like that."

"How else should I be? Mina looked angrily at Kennedy. "A whole week she's been back and you act like nothing's changed!"

"Come on Mina. You know I've hardly spoken two words to her since she's been back. She's too busy training baby witches and searching for other slayers."

"Yet you still spend the night in her bed."

"Hey. It's my room too, not like she's ever there. What do you want me to do, move in with you? I bet Ami would love that."

"What's Ami got to do with this?"

"Hello, your roommate."

"Oh…yeah."

Kennedy sighed. "Next time I see her I will tell her, promise."

~No need.~ A voice said clearly in their minds.

"Man its creepy when she does that." Mina complained. Kennedy nodded her head in agreement.

~Willow, I was going to tell you.~

~You know you don't need physical proximity to tell me anything.~

~Is Mina hearing this conversation.~

~No.~

~Look Willow, I wanted to tell you in person.~

~I've known about you and Mina since before I got back from Japan. I've moved my things to a different room. Should I go ahead and move Mina's things to your room?~

~No.~

~Yes!~ came Mina's thought

~Willow, I thought you said you weren't projecting to her?~

~I'll let you to talk it out and get back to me~ Willow withdrew her conscious away from Kennedy and realized that Buffy was now in the room with her.

"Hey floaty girl. Whatchya up to?"

Willow, who had been floating near the ceiling joined her friend back on terra firma. "Let's see at the moment, monitoring the website for hits, checking in a neophyte in Japan, moving my things to my new room and breaking up with my girlfriend."

"Whoa, multi-tasking queen."

"That's what they call me. So how are classes going?"

"Alright when I can get to them. I've been so busy with the administrative crap I've had to let Kennedy and some of the original Potentials take over a lot of it, plus trying to keep the government's nose out of what we are doing. I've got Riley trying to help, but since he's not a publically recognized part of the military there is a limit to what he can do."

"Poor Buffy, bet you wish you were back in the old graveyard stomping days."

"You said it. Catch ya later." Buffy left then poked her head back in "Hey did you say you broke up with Kennedy?!"

"Yep."

"Do you need to vent, cry…You're not feeling all vengeance-y are you?"

"No Buffy, I'm fine."

"Ok, but remember I'm your best friend and I'm here."

Willow smiled. "I know, thanks."

~Faith!~

~Gyahh! What?~

~We have an intruder near the south entrance. Smells like vampire.~

~Heh. What vampire would be stupid enough to come here?~

~I don't know feels familiar though.~

~Right. I'm on it…you can telepathically smell vampire?~ She felt Willow chuckle and leave her mind. "Come on hot stuff. We've got an intruder of the vampiric persuasion."

"Alright, but can put some clothes on first?"

"Aww, I kinda like you that way." Faith pouted and encircled Robin's waist.

"Ha, ha." Robin pushed her hands away and put on sweat pants. "Okay let's go."

"Hey Willow."

~Hey Dawny~

"Jeez, don't do that!"

"Sorry Dawny." Willow floated down and stood in front of Buffy's younger sister. "What's up?"

"Giles wanted me to show you this scroll we just got in. He thinks it's Asgardian, but the syntax is strange."

"I'll take a look at it. Tell him I sent Faith and Robin to check out a vamp prowler. Has Xander got our holding cells up and running?"

"Yeah, I don't understand why we can't just dust 'em."

"Normally, but if they are prowling around here, there's a reason."

"And you let Faith know right?"

"Uh…" ~Faith!~

~Yeah, Red?~

~Try to capture this one. We want to know why he's snooping.~

~Got it.~

"Hey Rob. Put the stake away. It seems this guy gets to be guiena pig for the Z-man's cell."

Back in the study-

"So Dawny, how's watcher life?"

"We've decided that the watcher title needs to go away." Dawn stated. Willow raised an eyebrow. "Yeah see with Buffy having such issues with Watcher's we decided to call ourselves AR's

"AR…as in Grr arr?"

"No. Acquisition and Research. We've got Amanda and a few other Slayers who like research to form up teams and search out books and artifacts and bring them here. There are some pretty weird things being brought in. The scroll I brought in Giles said 'radiates with magical energy' so he said I should bring it to you."

"That is because this place is warded against everything except a super nova. If anything I'm doing goes ka-bluey the rest of the school won't be affected.

"So Giles thinks whatever the scroll is, it will be safer if you mess with it in here…you know he can be really creepy at times." Willow nodded in agreement. "Oh hey the other reason I came, Giles Amanda and I are headed for Japan. There's a demon in Tokyo stealing ancient artifacts from museums and temples. Giles wants you to come with. Apparently the thing is huge and can wield magic."

"Sure, no problem. There's actually a neophyte there I want to check up on."

"Weren't you in Japan last week? Why didn't you bring her then?"

"Complicated situation."

"Oh. Let's grab her first then. Maybe she can help."

"Umm, sure." Dawn raised an eyebrow as Willow stuttered and started blushing. "She's a trained martial artist and she may already know something since she lives in the area."

"Uh huh. So…how's Kennedy doing?"

"Oh ummm, why do you ask?"

"Just a question." Dawn smirked. "We're leaving tonight. Our flight leaves at eight."

"You know I could just teleport us there."

"Uh huh and then sleep the rest of the day. Travel like the rest of us mere mortals. It'll do you some good." Dawn walked out and ran into someone, "Hey Kennedy." Dawn greeted the new arrival coolly.

"Is she in there?"

"Unless she disappeared as soon as I left" Dawn's voice turned to ice, "Which I wouldn't blame her." Dawn walked off and left Kennedy to breach Willow's sanctum on her own.

"Willow?" Kennedy called tentatively.

"Yes." Willow pulled a volume of the shelf and pretended to read.

"Hey. What's up with earlier? You see something in my mind and just like that you cut me loose?"

"Really? And here I thought I was freeing you. I thought this was what you wanted."

"Well yeah, but not like this."

"Not like what?"

"Well you're being very casual about it, don't you care?"

"Let me think. I did until I got ran over by a bus. Things kinda got put into perspective at that point."

"When did you get run over by a bus?"

"While in Tokyo. You contacted me to ask to borrow my car to take your new girlfriend out which kinda distracted me and I flew into a double decker."

Kennedy blinked a couple times and then started to giggle. "It's not funny." Willow said trying not the laugh herself.

"Sorry I got the mental image of you like one of those Halloween witches. Oww. Are you alright now?"

"Yeah. I magicked myself better as soon as I woke up."

"You never told me how your trip went."

Willow sighed, "Not much to tell. Found another neophyte, got my ass kicked by a vampire sorceress, picked a fight with a ten year old wizard and got made a Master witch by the coven, which technically happened in England."

"You found another neophyte?"

"Yep. Giles asked me to come to Japan with him and some of the other slayers. I'm going to pick her up then."

"You want me to go with."

"No. We are leaving tonight and you have other problems." Willow nodded toward the door where a pissed off Mina was standing.

Kennedy looked over her shoulder and then shot Willow a desperate look, "You sure?"

Willow winked, "Sorry sweetie, but this is a hole you dug all by yourself." Willow popped over to the south entrance where Faith and Robin had a very familiar vampire cornered. ~I hope those two work things out.~ Willow surprised herself by thinking. "Spike? Doesn't anybody stay dead anymore?" Willow walked over.

"Hey Red." Faith greeted. "What do we do with the reincarnated peroxide king?"

"I guess that would depend on why…and how he is here."

"Well as to the how, Willow, that'd be Angel's doing. That amulet what turned me into a sun got sent back to him and there I was all ghostie like. They figured how to make me solid and I figured I'd go see Buffy, but then I thought, 'Buffy thinks I'm dead, a hero, saving her and the Slayerettes and all so I stayed in LA fighting the good fight. But then Cordie dies and Fred gets possessed by a demon thing, and there's Angel turning darker and letting more things slide..."

"Spike! Is there a point to this?"

"Well yeah, see turns out Angel was acting the way he was to infiltrate this group called the Circle of the Black Thorn, the ones responsible for most of the big bad evil going on in the city, so we could take them out. Which we did. Senior partners didn't like that too much and sent a horde of demons after us. I got separated from the others. Couldn't find 'em so I came straight here."

"Sleep." Willow commanded and Spike dropped like a stone.

"Well what are we supposed to do with him? Robin asked. "Take him to Buffy?"

"Not yet. Put him in a holding cell as Buffy ordered. Give her the info but hold off on the source." Willow noticed Faith staring at her. "What?"

"Hey Red, did I ever apologize for kidnapping you that one time?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind, just remind me to never piss you off."


	11. The son of Ranma Satome

The plane ride over to Japan was uneventful, not that Willow noticed as she was in a state of near panic.

"Willow!"

Willow jumped. "What?"

"Finally. I've only called your name three times. Giles said aggravated. "Have you contacted the neophyte?"

"No I was waiting until we landed."

"We just did."

Oh really? Ha ha. That was quick. Wasn't that quick?" Willow said hysterically.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, just fine. Peachy even." Willow gave him a sickly grin. Giles stared her down. Willow took a deep breath. "I'm fine. I'll contact her now."

~Akane?~

~Busy. Give me a minute.~ Willow registered pain coming from Akane.

~Akane?!~

~Oww. I'm fine.~ Willow pushed further so she could 'see' what was happening.

~Hey! Knock first~ Willow felt Akane's will push her out. ~Quit distracting me.~

~Sorry.~ Willow came out of her trance. "She's busy right now."

"Bloody hell. We don't have time for this. We will head for the hotel first, if she still isn't 'available' by then we'll have to come back for her. This mission takes precedence."

"Damn it, Shampoo. I told you I haven't seen Ranma since he left her six months ago." Akane exclaimed back flipping away from the chui aimed at her skull.

"You lie Akane. You hide husband from me."

"You are still the same stupid irrational ditz you always were." Akane blocked another chui strike, then planted her left fist in Shampoo's solar plexus. The blow picked her up off the ground and threw her ten feet. ~Whoa, I didn't even put any force behind that.~

Shampoo picked herself up. "Hmmph, Akane gotten stronger. Shampoo no hold back." Shampoo twisted the handle of her chui and metal spikes jutted out of them. "Akane, you I kill!" and in a blur of motion too fast for the naked eye, Shampoo launched a furious onslaught.

~Willow! Get her now!~ Willow got the urgent call while leaving the airport and teleported out immediately.

~Willow?~ Willow heard Dawn'sthought.

~Akane's in a fight with something…something fast.~ Willow explained and felt Dawn's smirk

~Akane, huh?~

Akane was in the fight of her life. Shampoo had never gone all out on her like this before. As if by magic small cuts appeared on Akane's skin. Akane realized she was moving much faster than she ever had before too. All the blows Shampoo was dishing out were aimed to kill.

~Akane, see if you can get some distance~

~Got it.~ "Saotome secret technique 1, 2, 3, run away!" Akane faked a punch, ducked under Shampoo's outstretched arm and took off running. Willow followed by air and set down when Akane stopped to catch her breath.

"What was that?"

"That," Akane gasped, "was Shampoo."

"Shampoo?"

"Remember, I told you Ranma had run off to be with someone else."

"That was her?"

Akane nodded.

"Akane fast, but can no run from Amazon woman."

Willow stepped in front of Akane. "I've heard of you Shampoo. I don't know why you're here. Frankly I don't care, but you will leave Akane alone."

"Hmmph, You weak girl like always Akane, hiding behind others."

"I don't need to hide behind anybody," Akane growled.

"Akane, the gift you have been given isn't meant for this." Willow said.

"I didn't start it!" Akane protested.

"Akane run away just like run away from village."

"What!?:"

"Great-grandmother tell me she see you at village. Shampoo with child or would have kill you then, but Akane run away when she see Ranma choose Shampoo."

"I don't care. You can have the jerk."

"Akane keep say that. Akane lie. Why else at village?" Shampoo smirked.

~uh oh~ Willow thought. ~I've got to derail this before I wind up with a catatonic Akane again~ "Hey Shampoo!"

"What you want outsider?"

"Sleep."

Shampoo slumped then shook her head. "No thank you. Shampoo not tired. Great grandmother use on me when I was little. You is magi. Changes things. Come for you later Akane." Shampoo jumped into the treetops and took off.

"Whoo thanks Akane. I thought she would never leave." A black haired man swung out of a tree.

"She's not gone for good. She wasn't counting on facing a magic user. She'll be back, probably with the hag."

"Yeah"

"You've endangered my family."

"I told ya I'd protect them."

"Protect them? Who was hiding in a tree while Shampoo tried to shishkabob me? Get your son and go." Akane started to walk off.

"Akane don't be like that."

Willow threw up a force field. "Akane told you to go!"

"Who are you?"

I am Willow Rosenberg, a greater friend to Akane then you Ranma Saotome." Willow grabbed Akane's arm and teleported them to the Tendo's yard. Willow asked. "Akane, what's going on?"

"You've probably guessed most of it. Ranma shows up yesterday like nothing happened. I would have sent him flying except for what he was carrying. He was holding a baby, his and Shampoo's son. He told me pretty much what had happened during our trip to Phoenix Mountain. Shampoo trapped him in a magical egg, by saying she was going to kill me. As I was comatose at the time there wasn't much I could do. The egg had the effect of making him a slave to Shampoo's will. She made him sleep with her. When he was released later he didn't remember anything from his time in the egg.

Shampoo turned up pregnant and told him he was the father. If the baka is anything it's honorable, in his own way. He went back to her village and married her. While there he got a taste of what it was like for males in that village. When his son was born, as he put it, "no way am I gonna let a son of mine be treated that way by women.' We let him and his son stay in his old room."

Willow and Akane walked inside to find Kasumi holding a small infant. "Akane, what happened to you?"

"Shampoo is here."

"For little Rei Zu?"

"She didn't mention him, She was looking for Ranma. We've got to get the two of them out of here."

~Willow!~

~Not now Giles.~

~We do have a mission.~

~I know. I'll join you shortly with extra help.~

~Kennedy. I'm sending you a temporary resident for the nursery. Let them know it's a protective custody case.~

~Got it.~

"May I see him Kasumi?"

"Sure," She handed to Rei Zu to Willow.

"Hmmm, cute. Heldafell!" Willow teleported the baby to Scotland. ~His name is Rei Zu.~

~Razor?~

~Close enough.~ Willow had to cut off communication due to the sudden need for oxygen.

"What did you do with Rei Zu?!" Kasumi shouted.

~It's kinda pointless asking someone a question when you are cutting off their air supply.~ Willow started seeing spots.

Kasumi let go, "Oh dear I'm sorry. That was very violent of me. I apologize Rosenberg-san for losing my temper, but Ranma-kun left little Rei Zu in my care."

"I sent him to my home. He's safe there."

"Where is that?" a masculine voice asked by the door.

"Far away from here where your wife can't find him. Forgive me guys, but this isn't a social call. I've taken care of your immediate problem Mr. Saotome and now I need your help with mine, you too Akane if you are willing."

"Sure what's up?" Akane asked.

"Nuh uh, you bring my son back now." Ranma launched himself at Willow but was brought up short by another force field.

Calm down! Look I really don't have time for your stupidity. If what you really want is for me to bring the boy back here so your psycho spouse can pry him from your cold dead hands, that's fine, but Akane tells me you're good with heroics and that's what I need right now. So what's it going to be Saotome?"

~Umm, Willow your eyes are black~

Ranma looked at Akane, "He's safe?"

"If Willow says he's safe, he is. I trust her." Willow gave her a warm smile and she was relieved to see her eyes were back to their normal cool green color. Willow I am worried. The baby's out of danger, but my family still could be hurt. Shampoo has never tried anything before, but she might see them now as obstacles and "obstacles are for killing.'"

"Right. Plus I know Akane says you're alright, but I know Kasumi. I'd feel better if she was there. And I suppose we gotta keep Nabiki safe too."

"Thanks Saotome." Nabiki replied sarcastically.

"No problem." Ranma pulled a crumpled letter out of his pocket, "By the way, were you serious about this?"

Nabiki waved her hand dismissively. "We will settle up later Saotome."

~Kennedy. Too more incoming. Family of the tyke. Put them on babysitting duty.~ Willow teleported them away.

"So what's the caper?"

"Well, it's like this…"


	12. The Caper

*WARNING! Girl on girl lemony goodness. Enter at your own risk.*

Willow teleported Ranma, Akane and herself to the hotel. She staggered from exhaustion as soon as they materialized.

"You alright?" Ranma asked.

"No she's not. How much magic have you done, Willow?" Giles came over to them. "Never mind go straight to bed. We head out in the morning."

"Uh huh." Willow grunted and staggered off half conscious.

"Hello, I am Rupert Giles. This is Amanda, Dawn, Andrew and Rachel."

"Oh, hi. I'm Akane Tendo. That's Ranma Saotome. Willow said you could use our help."

"How much did she tell you?"

"Oni of indeterminate origin sacking temples and museums in Tokyo. I do remember there being a newscast about a break in at the Museum of History, but it didn't mention any suspects."

"Right, we'll start there. Amanda?"

A tall skinny girl walked up carrying a book. "According to witness descriptions, I think we are dealing with a drakin. It fits the description and has innate magical abilities. Thing is the last known sighting was in England in the 1500's…"

"Saint George?" Andrew asked.

"Exactly."

"Cool."

"Thing is there dimension is nowhere near ours." Amanda continued.

"The gate that was opened five years ago?" Giles conjectured.

"Possibly," Dawn replied. "But if it's the one that came through then it's been maintaining a very low profile. The thing is reputed to be highly intelligent, so maybe."

"So how big is this thing?" Ranma inquired.

"According to witnesses, huge." Amanda answered. "About ten feet at the shoulder and twice as long."

"What and you bring three girls, a witch and a weakling? Are you nuts old man?

Giles smirked. "Any one of these girls could take you on and put you down."

"I don't fight girls."

"Because your pride couldn't take it if one of them won."

Akane rolled her eyes and walked off. She'd heard this argument too many times before. Akane walked into the other room. It was dark so she waited for her eyes to adjust. Soon she was able to make out the sleeping form in the bed on the other side of the room. ~Did you mean what you implied before?~

Willow moaned in her sleep. ~Akane.~

Akane's mind was suddenly flooded with the image of her kissing Willow. They were both naked, their hand in each other's hair, their legs intertwined. Then suddenly she was kissing Willow, feeling every inch of bare skin, feeling her silky hair is it flowed through her fingers. Akane felt heat explode in the pit of her stomach and infuse the rest of her body. She stumbled into a wall and knocked over the lamp. The others heard the noise and cam running. The found Akane on the floor, eyes closed and moaning.

"Dawn can you sense what's going on? Has she been attacked?"

Dawn closed her eyes and immediately opened them again. Trying to repress a grin, "No it seems she tried to contact Willow telepathically and got caught up in her dream."

"Is something wrong with her?" Ranma asked worried.

"No, she's just asleep. Put her on the bed next to Willow." Ranma picked up Akane and carried her over to the bed.

Giles grabbed Dawn's arm and whispered, "Are you certain that's wise?"

Dawn grinned. "No problem. Let's finish getting our game plan together. She drew the others out of the room and shut the door. Giles shot her a suspicious glance.

"So like I was saying, if it's Trogdor the Burnanator…"

Akane woke with a start. It was still dark. She felt herself frantically. ~Clothes. I'm still dressed.~ She sighed. ~Only a dream.~ Akane rubbed her forehead and looked around. She was in a bed, next to her was another bed which looked to be occupied by two people. Another person slept on the couch by the wall. ~Still night, everyone's asleep.~ Akane laid back down and felt an arm flop over her stomach. She looked down to see a head of red hair curled up next to her shoulder. She froze, debating with herself. She could let old habits take over and punt Willow out the window, but that seemed wrong. She could go turn herself into a big kitty, but that would scare everyone else. In the end she decided to just go back to sleep. ~Sure why not. I mean everyone else is sharing a bed, and it was just a dream.~ She looked down at Willow and in impulse leaned down and kissed her. ~I did not just do that. I'm still asleep. Yeah that's it, just another weird dream.~ Akane fell into an unease sleep.

Willow woke up just as dawn, the time of day not the person, came creeping through the window. She came awake slowly feeling well rested and very comfortable. Her head was pillowed on a firm shoulder. She blinked awake and found herself staring down at a small but well-formed pair of breasts, thankfully clothed or otherwise she might have had a heart attack. The arm the shoulder she was laying on was attached to, curled under her neck and along her back with the hand laying lightly on her side. Looking further down she noted that her arm was flung across a toned stomach. She tried to lift it, but it was held captive in a gentle but firm grip. Looking down at the end of the bed she saw Dawn on the couch with her head propped up by her elbow grinning like a Cheshire cat. ~So did you have a good night?~

~Who?~ Willow looked up into Akane's sleeping face. ~Dawny, what's going on?~

~Near as I can tell your friend tried to contact you telepathically while you were dreaming.~ Dawn leered. It must have been some dream. It sucked her in. She was already asleep when we found her so we put her in bed next to you.~

"What?! I could have done something to her in my sleep.~

~I doubt she would have minded.~

~Maybe not last night, but how is she going to feel this morning?~

~Speaking of…~ Dawn turned over and pretended to still be asleep. Willow looked down and saw Akane's eyes on her, her expression unreadable.

Willow tried to back away, but Akane's grip on her tightened, then inexplicably she found herself on her back with Akane hovering over her. "After we take care of this oni, you and I need to have a chat." She leaned down and kissed Willow lightly, barely brushing her lips, then was gone, out the door.

"Hey Ranma! Wake up!" Willow heard a smack, and the sound of a body hitting the floor.

"Owww, Akane, Whadaya do that for?"

"Come on lazy. We got a monster to fight."

"Ah Akane, you know you are just gonna get kidnapped or hurt. Stay here with the rest of the girl's while I take care of this."

WHAM! SMACK! THUD! CRASH! The sounds of a right left combo from Akane followed by the sounds of Ranma hitting the wall hard enough to shake it echoed in the room waking the girls who were still sleeping. "You wanna run that bit of logic by me again?"

"Oww, kawaiikune." Willow looked at the door with a bewildered look as Ranma yelped and ran past the door, followed by Akane wielding a huge mallet.

"What the devil?" came Giles's voice from the other room where the men had been sleeping. By this time all the girls were awake and staring at the door.

"Watch it tomboy. You almost hit Giles-san."

"Who's a tomboy?" there was a loud THUNK as mallet hit flesh, "Fore!" SPLASH

"Akane!...Akane? Where'd ya go? Ca-ca-ca-cat!" a female voice screamed as a red headed female with a pig tail ran past the door. A large jaguar sauntered past and winked at Willow before it kept going.

"Pardon me miss, but who are you and what are you doing on my head? Fascinating, a jaguar, but aren't they native to South America? What's one doing in Japan…and in our hotel room?"

Willow sighed. ~Time to go take charge before things get to much more out of hand.~ She got out of bed and headed for the door.

"Umm, Willow. You sure that's a good idea?" Amanda asked.

"You want Giles to get eaten?" Dawn interjected

"No" Amanda replied, "but jaguars are an endangered species. We can't go beating one up."

"Not to worry." Willow tried not to laugh at the scene before her. Giles was standing in boxers and a t-shirt with a sword held unsteadily in front of him, pointing in the opposite direction as the big cat. He was unable to see in large part due to the small buxom red head in shorts and a tank top wrapped around his head who was staring at the large cat sitting in the middle of the floor.

Willow approached the big cat. "Careful Willow." Willow looked at Dawn reassuringly.

"Okay Akane, You've had your fun. Go change before you give Ranma a heart attack." The jaguar rubbed itself against her leg purring then walked toward the bathroom. "Alright Ranma, the big bad kitty is gone. You can get off Giles now."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Akane told me. Incidentally, the large cat you saw was Akane."

"What?"

"Apparently she ran afoul of Jusenkyo when she went looking for you."

Giles looked at her curiously, "Jusenkyo?"

Willow shook her head. "Ranma can tell you more about it than I can, or I will tell you what I know, later. Right now shouldn't we be getting ready?"

"You're right of course. Everyone go get ready. Dawn fill Willow and Akane in since they slept through the planning."

Akane came out of the bathroom, human once more and fully dressed. "My turn." Ranma shouted. She started for the door when Rachel whipped around the corner and into the bathroom before Ranma had taken a step. "Hey!"

"Okay Giles, fill us in. You said last night we are facing a drakin; huge, strong, intelligent and can wield magic. What's the plan?"

"The usual order. So far it hasn't killed anyone and as it's reputed to be intelligent we will first try reasoning with it. If that doesn't work we will look at the feasibility of killing it or sending it back where it came from."

"Alright, the babble fish spell is self-adapting, but it's draining to add a whole new language. What will the rest of you be doing while I'm chatting it up?"

"Studying it. Our first order of business however is to compile an inventory of what it's been stealing, see if we can't figure out what it's up to."

"Break up into teams of two so we can hit different places?"

"That's the idea."

"Who are the teams?

"Dawn and Amanda, Ranma and Andrew, You and Akane and Rachel and me."

"Why'd you pair Andrew with Ranma?"

"Because none of the girls wanted to deal with either of them and neither do I."

"Oh."

"And Dawn insisted on pairing up you and Akane."

Willow turned to Akane, "Is that alright with you? If you'd rather pair up with one of the guys, I'll stomach the other. Although Andrew thinks I'm still going to kill him."

"Why is that?"

"Because I tried to once, the first time I went black and veiny."

"Yeah that was really creepy." Dawn said walking by. "She tried to turn me back into energy."

"What?"

"Long story. Technically I'm only five years old." Dawn smiled and kept walking. Akane looked at Willow confused.

"She's right. It is a long story. The short version would be, she is a mystical energy known as the key. She was put into human form and sent to Buffy, the original Slayer when the monks guarding her could no longer protect her. I don't know if you remember me telling you I once helped kill a god; that's who was after Dawn."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Like I said, if it's the god killing type you are after…" Willow raised eyebrows suggestively.

Akane turned red. Andrew plopped down in between them. "So whatchya guys talking about?"

"That time I tried to kill you." Willow replied.

Andrew gave her a horrified stare. "Uh, I gotta go…shave," and he bolted.

"That was mean Willow." Akane admonished.

"I know but the guy irks me. I know logically that he was sitting in jail the day Tara died and he's been helping us since, but he worshipped the ground Warren walked on. If he hadn't been caught by Buffy, he would have been right there with Warren as he shot Buffy and Tara." Willow lapsed into silence.

Akane gazed in sympathy at her friend. "I can see why you dislike him, but you can't condemn someone for something they might have done."

I know. I often wonder what it says about me as a person that my friend forgave me nearly turning the world to ash. Dawn forgives me for nearly killing her and nearly getting her killed twice. I think it's harder for me to forgive him, because we were never friends, but I can't help but wonder if I'm such a bad person for not being able to let it go."

"I don't think it's that. I mean we didn't know each other that well, when you fought Negi, but you don't seem to be made at me for nearly getting you killed." Akane paused, a pained look on her face then continued, "I think it's more like how Ranma is for me now, a constant reminder of pain like salt in the wound."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Willow sighed.

Akane smiled. She leaned over and kissed Willow lightly on the forehead. She meant it to be reassuring and was unprepared for the effect Willow's sharp intake of breath had on her. She pulled back and gazed intently into Willow's eyes. Slowly she moved forward again and captured Willow's mouth with her own.

Willow recovered quickly and seized the advantage. She levered Akane back until she was reclining against the arm of the couch. Pinning her down with the weight of her body, she eagerly explored Akane's mouth while her hands danced lightly on any exposed skin, playing merry havoc with Akane's nervous system. Akane groaned and moved her own hands up under Willow shirt feeling her skin as she traced the taunt muscles in her back with light almost reverent strokes. Willow shivered with delight and started to move her hands under Akane's clothing when the sound of someone clearing their throat caused her to look up. Giles was looking down at them disapprovingly. In the back ground she could see Dawn jumping up and down with a look of pure glee. Ranma looked thunderstruck.

"Sorry Akane," Willow said sheepishly. "I kinda forgot we had an audience." Willow moved so Akane could sit up.

"Really Willow. There is a time and a place for such activity." Giles grumped.

"Yay, I knew it." Dawn clapped her hands and squealed. "Oh and I like her so much better than Kennedy."

"I wanna find somebody." Andrew said morosely.

"What the hell?!" Ranma finally exploded.

Akane just looked at him. "What are you yelling about?"

"You are my fiancé!"

"Were, Ranma, were. As you recall you left the country, married someone else, and had a child by her. That makes any engagement we had null and void." Akane stopped and wrapped her arm around Willow's waist. "I stopped caring about whether I lived or died when you left. It was Willow who brought light back to my life, Willow who was there for me and allowed me to be there for her. You had your chance. I'm with Willow now."

"Fine as soon as we find and kill this oni, I'll get out of your life." He paused and then muttered as he left the room. "And you called me hentai."

Akane threw him a dirty look. "Hey Andrew. Be careful when you're out with Ranma, okay."

"Really, why is that?"

"Well he likes to cross dress and I've seen him kiss a guy a time or two."

"Oh" Andrew gazed after Ranma thoughtfully.

"Just thought I'd warn ya." Akane grinned mischievously and walked off.

"Whatchya up to?" Willow asked Akane as she came up behind her.

"Oh, nothing. Just causing a little trouble."

"Akane."

"Ah come on. It'd be the first male suitor Ranma's had that likes him for his guy side. Plus Ranma can't beat on him since he's a non-combatant."

"How did you know...?" Willow started to ask and Akane just gave her a look. "Whatever. What's our assignment?"

"Tokyo Museum of Natural History." Rachel informed them.

It's kinda far. How are we going to get there and back by tonight?"

"Did you forget who you are with?" Willow held out her hand. Akane took it. They stepped out the front door and took off into the sky.

"I thought you needed a broom stick for this kind of thing." Akane joked weakly as she clung to Willow.

Willow just smiled. "Which way?"

"Unless I'm totally turned around the museum is north of here."

"Right-o" Willow adjusted her course and took off.

* Well that's it for now. I'll have the next chapter up in a day or two. For those of you who are wondering, yes Amanda supposedly died in the battle with the ubervamps, but I like her character and she was the most nerdy of the Potentials. Also Rachel is mine.*


	13. The Tokyo Museum of Natural History

Willow landed in a deserted parking lot and set Akane down.

"So, how are we working this?" Akane asked after they had landed. "The museum was closed due to the break in."

"One of us needs to interview the guards and check the security tapes while the other goes in and finds out what they can from the crime scene itself. How are you at sneaking?"

"Umm…"

"Right, I'll turn you invisible, just don't touch anything. I'll talk to the guards, see what they know."

"They're just going to tell you?"

Willow just gave her a mysterious smile and leaned in to kiss the younger girl. She was surprised and confused when Akane leaned away and then stepped out of reach. Akane kept backing up and refused to meet her eyes. "Uhh, I'll just go and do that sneaking thing." Akane said nervously and then took off toward the museum.

"Wait!" Willow called. "I haven't done the invisibility spell yet." She said softly to herself since Akane was already out of earshot. ~Damn. I must have scared her, moving so fast earlier, but she told her ex she was with me…~ Confused and hurt, Willow shook her head and then went to find herself a guard to glamour.

Akane for her part was just as confused. She realized after reaching the building that she had taken off before Willow had a chance to magick her. She couldn't very well go back after bolting like that. She sighed and sat down against the wall ~Why did I run off?~ she asked herself, perplexed. She had become terrified when Willow had tried to kiss her casually. ~It's too much, too fast. I mean the dream was…and the kissing on the couch, but…and I know I said we were together, but that was mostly to annoy Ranma and what if after all this it doesn't work out and I can't give her what she wants, I'd lose her as a friend.~ At this thought tears rolled down Akane's cheeks. ~I already can't stand the thought of losing her, but I don't think I'm ready to be together in the way she wants.~ Akane meditated for a moment, getting her emotions under control. ~Just need to talk to her, let her know to take things slow~ Akane nodded to herself and got up. She gave a thoughtful look to the building, concentrating on the problem at hand.

Willow felt the panic leave Akane's mind and breathed a sigh of relief then turned back to the security guard. She leaned over his chair to peer at the monitors. "Go back to right before the jewels were taken."

"Yes Detective. Um, weren't you given a copy of the security tapes when y'all originally went over the crime scene?"

"That you did, but I wanted to look at the tapes as you would have seen them, en situio so to speak."

The young man glanced over and blushed as her chest was eye level with him. "Ahh, ma'am you don't have to be so formal, my name is Masao. If you want, we can go get coffee after my shift is over and discuss the case." He gave her a hopeful smile.

Willow tried really hard not to roll her eyes. "You have a dragon break into your museum and you are hitting on the detective assigned to track it?" She give him a withering stare.

"Ahh, n-no ma'am." He stuttered then turned back to his screen. "Here's where the camera first picked it up…" A dark shadow appeared and methodically began breaking the display cases housing the rare gems. There was no sound on the video, but flashing lights from the alarm revealed the shadow to be a large dragon with hide black as pitch, horns that swept up above its skull, glowing green eyes, and a double row of fangs that made a shark's mouth look friendly. It started as if surprised by the lights then scooped up the gems in its maw and disappeared.

~Great it can teleport.~ Willow thought.

"Here's it breaking into the Huy-Ji Temple exhibit." Again the dragon just appeared in the room. It went over to a huge stone Shisa and gripped it with its fore claws. It's muscles stood out in stark relief as it strained to lift the heavy statue. The dragon eventually got airborne and flew with it's prize out through the skylight. "You guys showed up about ten minutes later." Masao commented after the dragon was gone from view.

"Right. Well as burdened as it was I don't think it could have gotten far." Willow looked the guard in the eyes. "I have another detective inside the museum checking out the scene if any one calls out an intruder. Thirty minutes from now you will forget this conversation and that we were ever here." The guard nodded slowly and refocused on the monitors. ~Akane, I'm done with the guard. How are you doing?~

~I'm in. What I've found so far is the gems were just gems, nothing special about them. The shisa was carved from a massive boulder from the Madanbashi village, that supposedly had fallen on and killed a sea dragon that had been terrorizing the village.~

~So the dragon stole a large rock that had killed another dragon?~

~Seems that way.~

~Weird. Unless there's anything else you might want to clear out. I've got the guard thinking we have detectives inside, but in twenty five minutes he's going to forget we were here.~

~Got it. On my way out.~ Willow was waiting in the parking lot for Akane when she arrived fifteen minutes later. As she jogged up, Akane became more and more nervous. "Ahhh, gomen nasai, about earlier."

Willow just smiled reassuringly. "It's okay. I pushed things too fast. I'm sorry."

Akane breathed a sigh of relief. "I know we need to get back to the others, but can we talk later?" She asked just as a wave of nausea hit her and she realized they were back at the hotel.

"Sure, and sorry about the queasiness. I didn't figure you wanted me carrying you again right now. Sit down, it should pass in a minute."

Akane nodded and sat with her head between her legs taking deep breaths to try and settle her stomach. Just then a female Ranma with Andrew draped over her shoulder came through the door. She dropped him on the couch with Akane. He was unconscious with a large purple knot on the side of his head the likely reason why. "What happened?" Willow asked.

"Kuno. I'd just managed to get the info we needed out a Sasuke, their house ninja, when Kuno shows up and asks Andrew what his intentions are toward his 'pig-tailed goddess' this moron says I'm his partner and then says something about how Kuno reminds him of Tom Cruise in 'The Last Samurai' only Tom Cruise was more believable. Then Kuno smited him."

Akane chuckled weakly, "That sounds like Kuno. What did he have to say about you being gone so long?"

"Didn't give him a chance to ask. I kicked him into the stratosphere as soon as he attacked Andrew."

Akane took a deep breath and sat up straight. "Better?" Willow asked. Akane nodded.

"What happened?" Ranma asked concerned.

"The way I had to bring us back is hard on the stomach if you aren't used to it."

"Oh, so whady'all find?"

"Later. Let's wait until everyone gets back so no one has to repeat themselves."

"K" Ranma replied.

Giles and Rachel returned a few minutes later. Giles had an old book tucked under one arm. He took stock of the room and asked, "Amanda and Dawn? Have they checked in yet?"

"No word," Willow replied and then curious, she pointed at the book. "What's that?"

Giles turned red and started stammering. "Ohh, this well I got it from the Mahora Academy Library while we were there."

"They just let you have that did they?"

"No." Rachel answered for him with a disapproving sniff.

"You don't understand how rare and valuable this text is. They just had it sitting out in a reading room." Giles tried to explain but was met with hard stares all around. "I'm just borrowing it," he mumbled defensively.

~Willow!~ Willow felt Dawn's mind call. ~We've got vamp trouble. Could do with an assist.~

~How many?~ Willow asked, knowing the two could handle quite a few on their own without trouble.

~Ahh, about twenty.~

*Sorry it's been so long folks. Everything from here on out is completely new material. CC please and let me know what you think.*


	14. Akane the Vampire Slayer

~Willow!~ Willow felt Dawn's mind call. ~We've got vamp trouble. Could do with an assist.~

~How many?~ Willow asked, knowing the two could handle quite a few on their own without trouble.

~Ahh, about twenty.~

~Damn, be there in half a sec.~ Out loud, "Dawn and Amanda ran into some vamp trouble. They say they've got about twenty on their trail. Giles can you stay and keep an eye on Andrew? I'll take the rest to assist." Without waiting for a reply she gathered the magicks around her and teleported Akane, Ranma, Rachel and herself to an alley near the Ancient Orient Museum where she felt Dawn and Amanda were located. The two were at the other end of the alley. Amanda's right arm was bloody and hung limply at her side. Dawn had a force field up to keep the slathering horde of vampires at bay. Four vampires dressed in an emo goth style stood away from the rest, watching.

~K gang, I'm going to light a nice fire for us to see by, you guys mop up the leaks. Ranma, Akane; wood or bone through the heart and decapitation are the only things that kills these guys…except sunlight but as the sun just went down, moot point.~

~Right.~ Akane thought and pulled her trusty mallet from hammerspace, but giving it a twist as she created it. With a push of a button on the handle a large wooden spike came out of the business end. She shot a smug look at Ranma who looked dumbstruck. Beside him Rachel had already pulled a curved sword. She calmly handed him a stake.

~Ready? Now!~ Willow thought as she let loose with a huge fire ball into the middle of the crowd of vampires. Distracted from their original prey the vampires that were not on fire turned as one to face this new threat. As they did Dawn dropped her shield and let loose with a fire ball of her own, further decimating the vampire ranks.

The only female of the emo vamps took off flying while her male counterparts started climbing the side of the building. Akane caught the slowest in the back with her hammer, rendering him dusty, but the other three quickly disappeared over the roof tops.

Meanwhile, Amanda, forced to fight off handed, was soon up against the alley wall as a vampire made ready to bite into her neck. "ADEAT" A small wooden hammer struck him in the side of the head knocking him off course so he face planted into the wall. Amanda got him in the back with her stake and zeroed in in the next threat. Akane worked on her injured side and as a team they blew through the vampires. Rachel danced and forth across the entrance to the alley dusting any vampire who tried to escape. Ranma, finding his moves to be almost useless against a horde set himself up to defend the magic users as he considered them the most vulnerable. Any time too many surrounded him, he let loose with a Moko Takabisha, knocking them back into the capable hands of the slayers. The witches for their part continued to hurl offensive spells taking care not to hit their own people. With a final flourish of her sword, Rachel decapitated the last vampire. Amanda slumped clutching her arm and Ranma, Willow and Dawn also sat down exhausted. Akane was practically dancing with energy. "That was awesome! Are there any more?" she peered around hoping to spot one they had missed.

Rachel gave an amused smile. "It does get the blood flowing, figuratively speaking, of course."

"Usually I'm right there with you guys", Amanda interjected, "but right now…oww."

"Oh yeah, how we gonna get back? Willow's beat." Ranma asked.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Same way we got here, taxi."

"Um, shouldn't we get Amanda to a hospital?" Akane asked, concerned.

Rachel went over to examine Amanda's arm. "Well as soon as I pop it back into socket…" and suiting actions to words there was a loud pop and a cry from Amanda. "There you go. The scratches are shallow and have already stopped bleeding. You'll be right as rain tomorrow."

"Thanks Rachel." Amanda said rotating her shoulder.

Once they got back on the main street, they saw people strolling around arm and arm, talking and laughing completely oblivious to the life or death struggle that had happened not one block away. Akane felt surreal. "You get used to it." Willow said, guessing her thoughts.

"How do people not realize…?"

"It's never ceased to amaze me how far people will go to delude themselves into not believing what they see. It makes it so much easier for those who prey on the night." She paused to consider, "Of course it makes it so much easier for those of us that hunt them too."

Akane shook her head, then paused as her stomach growled. "Hey can we stop and get some food. I'm starving." Her announcement met with a chorus of "Me too! I'm dying here! Hmm, I could eat."

Willow gave an indulgent smile at the particularities of slayers. "We could stop on the way back and pick something up. What do you want?"

"Hamburgers!" "Chicken!" "Moo go gai pan!" "Spaghetti!"

"Hey we aren't stopping four different places. Pick one."

They all looked at each other. "Pizza!"

Akane caught Ranma's eye, "Ucchan's?" Ranma nodded eagerly. Akane leaned into the front seat "Ucchan's Okonomiaki, kudasai."

"Hai." The taxi driver responded and took off.

The group got out of the cab in front of a restaurant with a sign out front that read "Ucchan's World Famous Okonomiaki" "Uh Akane, what is this place?" Dawn asked.

"Ucchan is a friend of ours. She makes the best okonomiaki."

"Okonomiaki?"

Willow and Ranma just grinned as Akane explained, "Japanese pizza, trust me you'll love it."

"Oh well it's got to be better that peanut butter and banana quesadillas." Dawn replied. Willow's mouth quirked as she tried not to laugh.

"Koban wa, Ucchan," Akane called as the entered the dining establishment. "I've got a pack of starving warriors who could really go for your okonomiaki special."

"Akane-chan, Rosenberg-san how great to see you again. How'd that last delivery work out for you?"

"You can call me Willow, Habiki-san. I lost that challenge, but won the rematch."

"Habiki-san?!" yelled Ranma. "Nanda, Ucchan?"

"Rancc… I mean Saotome, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Relax Ucchan. He's with me. There was a rash of museum break-ins recently and he's helping us investigate."

"So why isn't he in China with his wife?" a new voice inquired. Ryoga glared daggers at his onetime rival, who had the good grace to look ashamed.

"Look Ryoga, you don't know what it was like there. No way was I gonna let my son be raised by that pack of harpies."

"Pack of harpies is we, Airen?" Another voice came from the kitchen.

"Shampoo?...Oh, man I so don't need this right now."

"Ucchan?" Akane rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Sorry Akane, they needed a place to stay."

"They…?"

"Yes." A gravelly voice said from behind Ranma. Cologne hit the back of his leg with her staff and he collapsed. "I am fed up with your games son-in-law. Either agree to go back to China and father a daughter by Shampoo or I will kill you where you lie." Cologne snarled raising her staff to strike Ranma.

"Hey old lady, we agreed. No violence in the restaurant." Ukyo spoke up.

"Fine…FORE!" Cologne clubbed Ranma out of the restaurant and into the garbage pile outside. He slumped into the refuse, unconscious. "There. Now that boy is where he belongs." She slapped her hands together then hopped up on a stool. "Two okonomiaki deluxes, Habiki-san."

Ukyo hesitated a moment then shrugged. "Five okonomiaki specials and two deluxes coming up and I'll make the same to go. You guys look famished." Ukyo went to the grill while Ryoga moved to the front counter and began drying glasses, eyeing the Amazons warily.

Meanwhile Cologne was looking at Akane and the other two slayers thoughtfully. "I thought Shampoo might have been exaggerating Tendo-san, but I see she was right. Your aura has changed significantly. I haven't seen an aura like that in over a hundred years, but I thought that there was only ever one" she looked between the three slayers curiously.

"Ahh, that would be my doing Madame Cologne." Willow spoke up. "The First Evil was attempting to wipe out the slayer line at the request of the Slayer I cast a spell to give all potential slayers full slayer abilities. We've found about 250 girls so far and our coven keeps finding more."

For once Cologne was stunned. "Now I am really glad I convinced Shampoo to wait." The Elder Amazon turned to Shampoo. "Tendo-san and these other girls are off limits to challenges. They now serve a higher purpose."

"But great-grandmother. Akane is keeping Airen from me and hiding little Rei Zu. She is obstacle. You teach obstacles is for killing."

"You will do as I say child. She is now Xixuegui Shashou, a warrior for good. It is Amazon law to aid these girls whenever we find them and they are given honorary status as Amazon warriors even though they are outsiders."

"Xixuegui Shashou?! They are legends. How we know what they say is true?"

"You doubt me child?" Cologne asked mildly.

"I could beat on you a little if that's what it take to convince you." Akane threatened.

Shampoo bristled. "Akane could no beat Shampoo on best day."

"We could take this outside and test that theory."

"Hmphh. Fine Shampoo no scared of weak girl."

"Akane," Willow broke in. "We talked about this already. This is not what you were given this gift for."

"I know. It's for oni." Akane smiled nastily at Shampoo. "I think she counts. She's ugly enough for one."

Shampoo stood up and pulled out her chui. "Shampoo! I already told you…"

"I know great grandmother," Shampoo interrupted. "Violent tomboy is asking for it and she know where my little boy is."

"Since it was a male child the father has the right to have the boy raised by his family. These are our laws as you well know. We need him to father a female heir. Then he will face the 'Siwang Tiaozhan'. I will not have him mucking up your life any more than he has already."

"Umm guys. You know the man in question is no longer in the garbage right?" Dawn informed the party. Shampoo, Cologne and everyone else looked outside to find that indeed Ranma was nowhere to be found.

"Aiyah! Airen run away again. I deal with you later weakling." Shampoo made to run out the door when a small hammer caught her in the back of the head knocking her out.

"Akane. That power is not supposed to be used that way either." Willow admonished.

Akane looked at her with an innocent expression that was completely ruined by the twinkle of mischief in her eyes. "Why Willow, I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm just eating." She said trying not to grin and took a big bite out of her pizza.

Willow just sighed. "Come on everyone. Let's eat so we can get back to Giles.

"Pardon me Magi Willow, but what are a group of witches and slayers doing in the middle of Tokyo?" Willow sat down to eat and began explaining the situation to the Amazon Elder.

* That's it for this one. I am going to go back through and do some edits on previous chapters before getting new material out. I've actually finished watching Angel so I will change the part with Spike to more accurately follow canon, meaning he will head to the Slayer Academy after the LA crew fights the horde. If any of the translations are off let me know. I used Google translator for the Chinese.*

Xixuegui Shashou-Vampire Slayer

Siwang Tiaozhan- Death Challenge


End file.
